Phantom SYX
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: An AU. Syx was trapped in a government facility for seven and some odd years as a child, he managed to escape and has been protecting Metro City's nighttime street life under the disguise of the vigilante The Phantom...ONGOING...Chapter 10 up!
1. Phantom Syx

Chapter 1: Phantom Syx

* * *

><p>He was dying.<p>

His life's blood was spilling out all around him. Blinding pain was causing white lightning to shoot up his spine. He could feel the metal sticking out from his skin; it was like a stitch in his side.

The metal sheet would have cut him completely in half had he not seen the shadow of its approach reflected off of his rear view mirror. Not that it mattered now, it had still managed to hit him, and a tap was all it required to do serious damage. He had slid his Tuono along the ground of the East Bay Street, causing it to crash at an angle, hardly damaged. However, he ended up landing a ways off from it, in the sand of the bay.

Looking up he reached for his stomach, thick warm liquid gushing over his leather glove.

It was a beautiful night to die. He cursed the irony of the situation. He'd hoped that there would be a thunderstorm. He wanted the skies to be as angry as he was. He willed for them to scream and cry out into the night. But the sky remained as silent as a contemptuous child.

If he were to pull the sheet out it would cause him to die faster. At this point he didn't care. It would be a blissful release from the shitty life he'd had so far. He closed his eyes lying his helmet covered head down on the ground, ready for his foe to smash his face in. Ready to let the dizzying blackness swallow him whole.

Then he heard the scream.

Was that him? No, he could barely move. Turning his head Syx tried to force open his eyes. One was sticky and covered in mud and his drying blood. He finally managed to crack the other one open to see a blurry figure running towards him.

It was her.

What was she doing here? She would be killed! Stupid female. His attacker seemed to be debating weather or not to continue his assault. After a few minutes the man dashed off into a back alley leaving Syx to his demise.

"Oh, no- are you okay?" the chestnut haired teen girl he'd been following around all evening fell to his side unafraid of him. She reached for his bike helmet and as quickly as his wounds would allow he evaded her.

"I'm fine." he replied.

She seemed startled for a moment that he could talk. Of course he could talk, but that didn't stop the locals from guessing otherwise. Oh, he'd heard the stories. That a biker dressed in black and rode like the devil himself up and down the streets of Metro City was really some sort of 'spirit'. Some force of darkness that would devour them whole had he a mind to do so.

If only they all really knew who he was, perhaps they would really quake in fear at the blue alien teen.

"Please, I can't see how badly you're hurt unless you take off your helmet." the girl said reaching for his helmet again.

"You try to touch me again and I'll kill you." Syx replied his voice low. He stood, wincing and biting his lower lip to keep from screaming. In his fifteen and some odd years of life he'd experienced quite an amount of pain, this however was a bit stronger then the usual.

"I saw what happened. Please- I can help. We should call the police at least!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out her cell phone. He slapped her hand causing the phone to fly a few feet away from them and making her yelp in pain.

He was getting dizzy again, if he didn't find a way to stop the bleeding, he really was a goner. His bike- if only he could reach the motorcycle, he have adhesive bandages inside it's bag. Not enough time he realized as his weight shifted slightly and he could feel his body fall.

The girl reached out and straightened him, slowly laying him down on the ground.

"Your a tough guy huh? I was trying to tell you I can help- my mom is a nurse. I know how to help you." It was a lie, he knew it was a lie, heard the thought cross her mind before she'd let the tale slip from her lips. Her mother was no nurse.

She didn't reach for his helmet this time, and he was grateful because he wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop her. He could hear her rummaging through her backpack again. Suddenly, there was an intense amount of pressure on his side, and he nearly bit his lip off trying not to scream out.

* * *

><p>She had been walking home after a late night study group with friends all day she'd felt as if something was watching her. But for what? She wasn't someone important, just a lowly high school Sophomore.<p>

She'd been thinking on the past twelve hours, when there had been a noise in front of her. A black motorcycle trimmed in red had slid along the ground of East Bay Street, flipping onto the sand near the bay, and a thin figure in black- its rider, had flew from its seat and coasted to a stop not too far from it, his helmet had hit the ground with a frighteningly loud thud. She thought for sure the man was dead.

There was someone standing over him, as she was running up but before she could get a better look at the person's attacker, he turned tail and fled. But not before she'd snapped a photo of him, she was sure she had gotten his picture- it was probably blurry and wouldn't be much to go on but it was better than nothing.

"Sorry. You're bleeding badly. I had to pull the blade out or else the wound wouldn't begin to close. You're gonna need stitches too." She brushed her bangs out of her face. Whoever this was, he was going to die if she didn't do something soon. He was so thin, at first she thought it was a man, but there was no way- it had to be a teenager, probably close to her own age. And was that-blue skin? No, probably the night just paying tricks with her eyes. Should she try and get her phone to call an ambulance? He said he didn't want police involved, and probably didn't want to go to a hospital, she'd nearly had a heart attack when she saw his wound.

"I can patch you up but..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at the wound. It was closing on its own. Slowly, no that couldn't be right. But it was, the bleeding was less, and the wound itself looked smaller.

"Just go into the back bag of my Motorcycle and get the salve that's in the white container." He instructed.

She gently laid his head on the ground and jogged over to his motorcycle, picking it up and setting it on its stand she sifted through the pouch attached to the back of it, and slid said container out. She ran back over to him.

"Good, now open it."

She did so, and it only took a few seconds for the effects inside of the container to knock her out.

* * *

><p>Syx sat up and rubbed his chest. Close call. The girl was out cold. Good. He reached over and quickly closed the container. It was an early experiment he'd been working on. It was mixed with Nymphoric Triclondyed. A sort of 'knock out gas' in its early stages.<p>

He sat for a moment trying to catch his breath and willing the pain to go away at the same time. Looking down at the girl. She had long brown hair, the color of dead leaves. No, that wasn't quite right...there was noting about this girl that said she was 'dead' in anyway.

No matter, he'd never see her again. At first he'd been worried for her safety, why he couldn't fathom. All day he'd been trailing the man in the tan trench coat. He'd been following her, and so Syx decided to follow him.

He never suspected that the real one the man was after was him. Silly government bastards. He wasn't going to go back. The Warden had assured his safety. But the world was full of cruel and curious humans and Syx knew that the scientist and government officials would stop at nothing to have him back in there greasy hands.

He was a 'rare specimen' as they'd so often told him as a child. "A creature from outer space doesn't just fall from the sky everyday!" a _creature_. That's what they'd called him. And while he wasn't exactly human- he could have passed easily for one had his skin not been blue- his head not bigger than a normal boys.

He pulled himself up into a standing position. His chest was still in a serious amount of pain, but it was ebbing. He wasn't sure if that was good or not.

Syx rubbed his ribs, feeling the wound closing. He was healing faster than normal, thats good. He hadnt used his powers too much today, so maybe his body had the energy to spare.

Looking down once again, he noted her bag and the digital camera slung around her neck. He picked that up first. Flipping through the images there were a few hundred, people, places, friends, and herself. He was worried that she'd gotten a shot of him, he was about to put the camera down, when the last image flicked onto the small screen.

It was of the man in the trench coat standing above him, he couldn't see his face, but the gun in his holster on his waist and the bright badge next to it alerted Syx that the man was indeed from the government. An official of the law, so he could probably capture Syx, lie and say he'd broken some human law and then cart him back to the white room.

For a moment he was glad that she'd been so near. He owed his life to her. He hadn't expected the man to hide and wait for him to fly by on his Tuono before attacking. What Syx had yet to figure out was how in the hell the man had projected sheet metal at him, at the speeds he was going, it should not have been possible.

Something was off about this 'official'. He'd have to examine it more back at his hideout.

But what to do with the girl? He leaned down wincing as he did so and picked up her bag. It was a red messenger bag, almost brand new. Pins of various sizes with quotes on them like "Take a picture they last longer." and "Writer of the Future". He opened it and sifted her notebooks and things around until he found what he was looking for. Holding up the wallet, which was covered in stars he opened it to find her ID.

"Roxanne Ritchi?" he said her name tasting it on his mouth. He rather liked it, it seemed professional in a way, but looking at her photo- all smiles with glasses and her long hair pulled back, he didn't think she fit her name. Not looking like she did. Oh, well- he supposed she would grow into it. She was a bit older than him, almost seventeen. Was she the Roxanne that he'd- no. It wasn't possible. But maybe, maybe she was.

Her address informed him that she lived close by, he could drop her off and head back to his place assuming that the 'trench coat' was gone for good. He took a breath and pulled her from the ground lifting her into his arms he headed over to his bike. She wasn't as heavy as she looked either.

He placed her onto his Tuono, holding her up with one hand as he adjusted her bag to sit at the back of his bike next to his, and then slid behind her, kicking the stand out from under the bike he expertly revved the motor and set off to his destination. One arm wrapped around his 'savior' and the other steering the motorcycle down the street.

It was difficult to maneuver this bike with one arm while holding onto an unconscious female, using only one eye to see. He should've tried to clean his eye up before driving but it was a bit late for that.

Syx dashed left and right, dodging cars and trucks. Some honked their horns at him, others swerved thinking he intended to crash into them. Stupid idiots, he wasn't anywhere near them. It was at times like these that he seriously considered making an invisibility switch for his Tuono.

Perhaps he would make one he decided arriving at the girl- Roxanne's house. He parked his bike across the street a ways away from her place. Not wanting to disturb anyone, it wasn't too late at night, but on the off chance that her family heard the motor and got curious he didn't want to alarm them and be forced to explain why their daughter was unconscious and in the arms of a 'biker'- a stranger.

He looked at the building before him, it was a two story house. Which room was hers? He carried her over and gently laid her down behind some bushes that lined the walk way. He couldn't just leave her there.

Sighing he rounded the house and after glancing around to make sure no one could see him he climbed up the drainage pipe looking in windows. He was tempted to lift the cover of his helmet so he could see better but figured that would be bad. If someone did happen to spot him- they could let the police know without a doubt that he was blue.

Hopping across the ledges of the windows he steadied himself at the second story, third window on the left, and saw a pillow on a bed in the room with a familiar star pattern on it. He smiled in triumph and then turned to jump down, bending his legs he slid down the wall holding onto the ledge he waited for his body to stretch to the end of its ability before letting go and dropping to the ground with an almost silent thud.

He dipped low to the grass and sneaked his way over to Roxanne. Also pausing to sling her bag over his shoulder. Making sure that there presence was still unnoticed he picked her up again and headed towards the side of the house again. This was the difficult part. He closed his eye, as the other was now crusted closed, and concentrated.

A few moments later they were hovering in the air, he lifted his foot out and caught himself on the edge of her bedroom window. Thanking whatever architect who had worked on the design of the house for making the ledges slightly longer than the normal suburban home.

Leaning against the window frame he set her down, steading her body against his. Using his foot he tested her window, it slid up easily. Of course. Why lock the window when you were on the second story? He thanked her stupid parents who no doubt didn't inform her of the dangers of such a thing. He slid the window up all the way, and only hand to lean over slightly to fit through with her.

Once his feet touched the ground he stumbled. He could feel the wound in his side opening back up. His head was met with a raging migraine. He fought to keep standing, and barely managed to get Roxanne to her bed, before dropping her onto the bed and then collapsing on top of her. He pulled his helmet off so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Sometimes it worked, and helped ease the pain of his pounding skull.

It was working now. He was concentrating on feeling less. He laid there near the girl for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes before he sat up. There was a door open on the far side of the room, he could see a sink.

He tried his feet, he could stand. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. Flicking on the light and closing the door, he sat his helmet down on the sink and began to wash his face. Cleaning his eye out he tested it slowly it wouldn't open, he reached up to the eye annoyed and pealed it apart cursing slightly as he did so.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. Minion was going to be worried if he came home like this. All beaten and bruised. It would vanish soon, but now that he'd used his powers it was going to take longer to heal.

* * *

><p>Roxanne's eyes blinked open rapidly. Was she sleeping? No that couldn't be right. She wasn't tired. It was like she'd closed her eyes for a moment and-and- wait! The boy-? Where was he? She sat up and regretted it, her head swam. Ugh, what was wrong? How was she in her room?<p>

Looking around she saw that her window was open, then there was a noise from her bathroom, she looked up to see the door swing open. And not knowing what else to do quickly flopped back down onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"I know you're awake."

She stiffened. "How?" Roxanne asked slowly sitting back up again looking at him. His helmet was in place.

"Doesn't matter." he shrugged and headed for her window.

"You're leaving?" the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I should stay? What for?" he had turned back to her hands on his hips...if it could be said that he had hips, now that she could get a good look at him, he was so thin his body was straight, one shape all the way down. But he must have some strength to be able to get her into her room.

"I- I mean, I'm curious. Who are you, why are you riding around at night on a motorcycle? I've heard about you before. The news has done some reports from the locals about a person with a helmet like the one you're wearing just riding around and- I'm not sure what you do exactly? Cause mischief? Are you a criminal? Do you rob people?" She seemed like she was questioning herself more than him.

"Maybe. What difference would it make? Do you want me to rob you?" he walked in close to her, threatening.

"No. I mean- you can't be all that bad right? You saved me, and you even took me home." she said trying to sound confident, but her voice quivered near the end, and she had to bite her lower lip to stop.

"Saved you?" he snorted. " _You_ rescued _me_ as I recall, and I didn't need your help you know." but he did, and why was he so angry right now? If she was the one he'd met so long ago, but she was so much younger than he thought. He hadn't expected to see her until he'd become older.

"So, who are you-really? You can't be some phantom menace like they say that you are."

"So many questions. You're really nosey aren't you? Maybe you'd be wise to listen to the news, I'm evil and unholy. Lets keep it that way." he turned back to the window and started to climb out.

"What if I don't want to keep it that way?" she asked jumping up and almost walking to him. He turned on her again, one arm on the window pane, a leg bent in position to jump out. He said,

"Then may the gods have mercy on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ollo, everyone- here's the first chapter of Syx. There will be more, not sure how long this is going to go, depends on the interest I get from you lovely readers. YES it's another M, and yes there will be some smuttfluff/angst just like my Temptress. If you haven't read Temptress go ahead and read it, you'll understand when I transition into the 'dreams'. :D **

**Let me know what you are thinking as always your views matter greatly, don't be afraid to offer suggestions and all that there. :) I've an idea as to where I'm going and have a basic outline already. I was so busy with the animation job conference and preparing for it I didn't have a chance to upload. XD plus drawling and animating like a mad woman. So hope you like it so far!**

**There will be some arts on DA in a few days, mainly a pic of Syx as he's exiting Roxanne's room in all his awesomeness with his helmet. :D**

**Reviews make me happy! Circus Candies for reading, thanks!**


	2. Turmoil

Chapter 2: Turmoil

* * *

><p>It was black.<p>

Not dark, not night.

Just- black.

Roxanne tried to look for a light – turning around in a full circle, she found nothing. She began to walk, reaching her hand out in front of her so she wouldn't run into anything. A dim light began to grow in the distance.

Suddenly, she was standing on a dark blue tiled floor, barefoot. In front of her was a rectangle-shaped hole in the ground, like a pool. It was filled with dark water – oil? She wasn't sure. It stretched for yards on either side of her. Above the liquid, high in the air – she had to strain her neck looking up – there were several huge cube-shaped objects.

They were changing, forming into each other, and rotating up, sideways, down, still connected but separate. There were glass railings surrounding the cubes at a distance as if for viewing. She walked up the stairs to stand on the clear glass floor. She held onto the railing and was able to get a closer look at the cubes. They were massive – the size of a building and like silver colored water. She could see through them, but not clearly.

She reached her hand out to touch them and at that moment noticed someone on the ground. Who was it? Was it that boy she'd met earlier? The one with the bike helmet and the quickly healing wounds? Did that even really happen? Why was she unafraid, if that was really the _Phantom_? He could've hurt her.

But that's stupid; he couldn't have been the _Phantom_ that the news was continuously reporting on. He was just a boy. She saw the figure pause, and turn back towards her looking up. She tried but couldn't see who it was through the hazy cube. Hopping down from the railing, she carefully made her way down the glass staircase. It was dim again. She had to squint to make out the floor as she touched it.

Looking to where she'd just seen the figure, Roxanne noticed that they were walking away from her. They disappeared behind a second staircase in front of her and off to the left side of the room. She ran across the tile floor, rounding the edge of the second stair case. There she found a narrow hallway beside its base.

It was black near the end of the hallway. She took a deep breath as her curiosity won over her fear, quickly putting one foot in front of the other and jogging down the hallway. The tile began to grow colder under her bare feet, and the lights were getting smaller and smaller.

Just then, a flash of white light blinded her and she hand to close her eyes squinting to see what had happened. The light vanished as quickly as it had come; she saw the figure standing a distance in front of her. It was the boy with the helmet.

"Hey – wait up!" she called out to him, but he shook his head as if to tell her no, and turned around, trudging into the darkness.

"Wait I-" there was someone behind her. She didn't know how she knew without looking but there was someone there. It didn't feel safe anymore. Roxanne screamed and ran as fast as her legs would pump her forward. Away from the frightful feeling that was gaining on her heels.

She slowed after a few minutes and then reluctantly stopped to catch her breath.

A hand landed on her shoulder, she spun around to see the boy again, but his helmet was smashed in, and dark reddish purple blood was dripping from its polystyrene foam lining. It was completely scooped out – he had no head.

No face. Her mouth dropped open into a large "O". But no sound emerged. Black smoke began to pour into the ceiling from the helmet of the headless figure.

There was a whooshing sound and at once they were once again before the dark liquid pool at the bottom of the floating cubes. The boy lifted his hand out and pushed her forward. She felt herself falling towards the watery mass. Her thoughts at once flickered to the question: Why?

And without a mouth, the figure answered her.

"To protect you."

* * *

><p>Syx arrived back at the hideout well after the time he'd promised Minion he'd be back. He sighed knowing that the ichthyoid would be worried.<p>

He drove his Tuono into the hidden ramp underground. Their hideout was well placed; it ran along the shore but was connected to an underwater passageway that the city had abandoned long ago. It was once used for sewage treatment and water converting. He'd been lucky enough to find it eight years ago when he'd escaped the prison.

The Warden of Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted could only do so much. He had somehow managed with threats to the press to get him released from the 'white room' and the government official's in charge of his 'care'. But the one and only rule they'd had 'requested' for him was that he had to stay in the prison indefinitely.

Oh, he'd be allowed to attend school under supervision. And for a year or so he'd done that. But it was clear from the moment he'd set foot in the school house he wasn't going to be accepted. The teacher was a moron, and he remembered with snorting laughter that he had told her as much. This had won him a slap to his wrists with a very thick ruler, and time out in the corner.

He seemed to be the only one in that school house who was constantly getting reprimanded by the woman. He could remember another boy sticking up for him, Wayne Scott. He wasn't really best friends with the kid or anything. But the boy had delighted in stepping in for him every time the teacher decided she wanted to challenge his knowledge.

He never knew that being smart could be so dangerous. Or that being stupid was just as dangerous. Syx sighed tiredly and pulled his helmet off his head placing it down on top of the seat of his Tuono. He heard a familiar robotic suit approach.

"Sir- where were you? I thought you were only going out for a few hours? You've been gone all day! And I couldn't reach you on the watch." Minion scolded.

"I'm sorry Minion, I was attacked by some Officer today. He was disguised. I was tailing him because I thought he was after a girl. But apparently he was only luring me out by using her." His neck was stiff, and he still had to re-bandage his ribs.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the piscine was spinning in his fishbowl head with worry.

"I'm fine. The girl that he was following managed to scare him away from me." He laughed at the irony.

"Oh, so you were saved by a girl?" Minion laughed.

"I guess I was."

"Sir are you alright?"

"I'm just tired Minion. I had to use my powers while injured tonight. Don't worry though-"he said quickly as a flash of alarm flew over his friends face. "I'm healing quickly enough, and should be fine tomorrow. Okay?"

"Well- alright. I made you some dinner. I didn't know if you managed to eat anything yet tonight?" and Syx smiled at the unspoken "or today" comment he knew his friend would have added.

"No I haven't, and yes I am starving. What did you make?"

"Spaghetti with garlic bread. You need to eat high carbs Sir, and it's a good thing I made this tonight! It will help you heal."

"Ah, you fantastic little fish you." Syx walked into their 'kitchen'. Well if you could call it that. In the center of the room was just an old piece of metal he'd managed to hold up with several pipes wielded under it, to act like a table. They'd found odd things from garbage dumps and trash heaps to bring to the hideout, which worked well for makeshift living.

An old refrigerator that sometimes never kept frozen things frozen, several chairs that were all at odds with each other. An old black leather couch that had seen better days, but it was still soft enough to relax on, and a stove that had two working burners and surprisingly a working oven. They had also rigged a sink in several places so that they had fresh water to clean up with. It was by no means a ritzy place, but it was livable. And it had been there home for the past eight years.

There was a full sized mattress that he'd found at the back of some college a while ago when riding about around town. He'd managed to cart it all the way home, and so he spruced it up finding clean sheets and pillow and blanket. It was where he chose to sleep when he didn't nod off at his work station. They only needed the necessities. And the place was well kept by Minion, who insisted that just because they stayed in a sewage pipe didn't mean that they had to live like they did.

Over the years he was able to fix up a crushed Tuono that Minion had found one day while walking home from the market. It had been the best surprise he'd ever had, and he didn't let his friend's gift go to waste. He'd fixed the bike up to its former glory, it didn't need much because it was a newer model, so the parts were easy enough to locate. And for the one's he couldn't find he was able to use makeshift parts. Along with some of his own modifications, it was his most prized possession.

Syx wrapped the spaghetti around his fork scooping up a large meatball he shoved it all into his mouth, then grabbing a slice of garlic toast he ripped off a huge chunk stopping only to chew a few times before swallowing the whole thing. He coughed realizing that he should've taken a smaller bite. He reached for the glass of water Minion offered to him guzzling it down, he smiled apologetically to Minion who just shook his head and went to refill it while Syx tried to eat less.

But it was difficult when he felt as if it had been days rather than hours before his stomach had been full. Minion returned with the water and he decided to tell him what had been bothering him for the past few hours.

"Minion, I met Roxanne today." He paused from his food and glanced up at the ichthyoid, which was so taken aback he nearly dropped the glass of water that he was holding.

"You-wait- Roxanne? THE ROXANNE! Are you sure this time, Sir?" he asked placing the water down on the table, and gripping its edges.

"I'm nearly one hundred percent sure this time. Her school id said, "Roxanne Ritchi." That was the name, I've never forgotten it Minion. It had to have been her. But she doesn't look the same. She's far too young, I was expecting an older woman. She's a few years older than me I think but- she's still a kid. And her hair is long, and she has glasses."

"If it really is her Sir, does it matter so much to you that she be exactly the same?"

Syx thought for a moment, "No. No I don't care what she looks like as long as it's really her. I just mean that it's hard to tell because I have the image of the woman I met a long time ago in my mind. A woman Minion- not a girl."

"So you're worried that it may not be her? There probably isn't a way to be sure."

Syx sighed and swallowed the last of his meal. He stood and gulped down the second glass of water as he rubbed at his ribs, not too bad. They were almost healed again.

"I'm going to sleep now. We'll have to get up early still right? Its already so late." he noted glancing down at his wristwatch.

"Yes Sir, there is school tomorrow." Minion's face was serious all of a sudden.

"You know at times like these I wish that I could read _your_ mind." Syx laughed.

"Oh I know. But my thoughts may cloud your judgement." the ichthyoid shrugged sheepishly, his robot shoulders clanking as he did so.

Minion had told him once that he was able to read minds with little to no effort because that was mainly how his people communicated. The Minion's could read only the minds of their Masters, to avoid intrusion of another family.

It was only later in generations that they had begun to genetically alter children in the womb of the mother's so that they could speak with voices. It came in handy when communicating with species outside of there own. They had found a way to help the Minion's speak as well, attaching an antenna to their brains nervous system.

He shouldn't be able to talk to any human through the mind. It would cause him to become extremely fatigued. But he could simply read there thoughts, as long as he didn't waste energy trying to reply to them, he'd be fine.

There was the matter of mating that he was far too young to think about. Normally a child was 'mated' at birth. It was simply easier for the parents to find other people who had an advantage that they needed. A deal would be made, goods swapped and then they would 'mate' their children. As babies this was done by connecting several invisible chords in the mind. Once these ties were made, no one could break them.

If a baby fell ill and died, its mate would follow shortly unless it had family to 'connect' to. Mating was as if you were sharing life. Syx had no one to share his life with.

But it didn't really bother him. He had his Minion, and that was all he needed. They shared a sort of master-servant bond. But Syx hadn't liked that idea. That his fishy friend had been a servant of his family. So he'd insisted that they remain as friends, even though Minion was uncomfortable with it. So he had agreed to let him continue to call him 'Sir'. Rather than 'Sire', which was what Minion had originally chosen to call him.

Syx was a royal, a 'Prince' on his planet. _Was_. Now that the planet was gone, it didn't really matter anymore. He was grateful for the title, without it he wouldn't have Minion. He would really truly be alone then.

"Sir?" Minion questioned looking at his friend.

"Yes?"

"What is it? What do you want to know?"

"I was just thinking about us, our world. And also thinking that we should transfer tomorrow. I want to go to her school. If it really is Roxanne, I want to be near her."

"But Sir- what if we're found out? Changing schools so quickly, wouldn't the government notice something like that?" the piscine panicked.

"Calm down. I've thought of that too. We'll just continue to use the holo-watches. The reason for the 'move' to this new school will be that I'm smart- not too smart. Just smart enough to be bumped into the tenth grade. She's a sophomore at Metro City high school, almost seventeen..." his voice trailed off.

"Better get to sleep then Sir, you'll have to get up twice as early. In order to make a new hologram for me." Minion tried to shoo him towards the bed on the ground.

"I know I know! I've an older man that I scanned in before I came, he should do the trick. But just a few more tweaks to make him slightly less similar. In case someone recognizes him. He'll be the perfect 'father' for us, Minion!" Syx laughed.

"Well then, you've got it all figured out! I'm going to power down and I'll see you in the morning Sir." He smiled and pushed a button on his suit, a little cave appeared in his helmet and he scooted back into it getting comfy.

"Good night, Minion." Syx said as he began to change for the night. He glanced at his watch again. It was nearly three a.m. Bah! He'd only get a few hours. He was glad again that his friend had made him spaghetti.

* * *

><p>Roxanne awoke from her bed screaming. Her family, alarmed, had rushed into her room.<p>

"Roxy, dear? Whats wrong?" her mother, a forties something woman with slight grey hair and the same eyes as Roxanne asked sitting on her bed. She'd heard her daughter while getting breakfast ready, and had rushed upstairs to find the teen ashen and in a cold sweat.

"Roxanne?" her father asked again, trying to pull her attention away from whatever it was she was remembering.

"I-I'm sorry." she apologized to her father. He had glasses like her and was still in his night robe. His eyes wrinkled with worry. He ran a hand through his dark hair and said;

"It's alright, what was it? A bad dream?"

"No- I mean. I didn't think it was." Roxanne then proceeded to tell them what happened. Everything including the boy and what she felt that he'd said to her as he pushed her awake.

"Well, at least he wasn't blue." her father sighed sarcastically.

"Charles!" Her mother scolded, the corners of her lips pulled down disapprovingly.

"Not that I could see. Look nevermind, I've just been worrying about classes."

"But you have straight A's." her mother offered intending to reassure her daughter, not realizing she was having an opposite effect.

"Yes I know. But this year's math class is giving me some issues."

"Have you asked for a tutor? I know that the school has enough advanced students to help out."

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep my grades up. I need to after all if I'm to become a journalist." Roxanne answered her mother while standing up out of bed, she walked over to her bathroom.

"You know, with grades like those you could be so much more than a news reporter, Roxanne."

"I know. But I want to be a journalist, Mom." she replied ending the conversation. Or so she thought.

"We are aware of your desires, and how you feel about journalism dear, its just that its a hard thing to get into. Almost as bad as being an 'artist'." her father rolled his eyes.

Roxanne chose to ignore the comment. And her parents finally took the hint.

"Okay, well get read for school. I'll drive you- its too late to take the bus." He said.

"Thanks Dad." she answered from the bathroom.

Roxanne sighed tiredly.

Ever since she was little and had told her family about the 'blue man' who had visited her in her dreams, they'd been weary of her. They thought something was wrong with her. Sent her to a few child psychologist. The verdict- she was a child.

Well, duh. Children 'make up' friends all the time. So it was a blue person? So what? It wasn't like the world didn't have blue people. It was a rare genetic disease. But how could a child know of that? She didn't actually. She really had dreamed of someone who was blue. And she knew that he had no disease.

And Roxanne had never forgotten his two names. Megamind and Bubsy. She smiled to herself remembering how the 'hero' had acted so kindly to her silly questions.

A yawn broke her thoughts. Was she still sleepy? She had went to be early enough once the _Phantom_ had brought her home. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Even he had said that she should be. But if that were the case, if he were some scary demon thing, why did he take her home? Was it just a type of payback?

That didn't seem right. What kind of bad guy had morals? And how did he get her upstairs without the burglar alarm going off? She noted a dark red stain on her shirt top. Was that blood? No- couldn't be.

Roxanne decided on jean capri's and a light purple tank top. She quickly pulled her hair back after brushing it and tied it with a scrunchy. Throwing her glasses on and grabbing her backpack she nearly was out the door to her room before she remembered to get her camera.

She flipped through it. Checking for the image that she had shot before running up to the _Phantom_.

"C'mon- C'mon!" There!

He hadn't found it! And last night _was_ real. She could make him out on the ground, and she'd actually gotten a good photo of the man above him. And she noticed that he had a gun, and a badge. Was he a police officer? What in the world. From what she had heard on the news the cops were trying to bring the _Phantom _in for questioning but they weren't having much luck.

Should she send the image in? As a future journalist she would need to make 'friends in high places' but, maybe she would keep this photo a secret, just for a while. Until she could find out the reasons behind the _Phantom_ and the mysterious 'police officer'.

"Lets go, Toodle Bug its almost eight fifteen!" her father called up to her snapping Roxanne out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" she yelled running down the stairs.

"Don't run, you remember what happened last time?" Her mother scolded.

"Yes yes, I remember I was their- it did happen to _me_ after all." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon don't worry I'll just sign you in."

"But dad! Advanced Marine Biology is my first class today-!" she loved Marine Science. If it weren't for her over excitement of English lit and journalism she'd probably have decided to be a Marine Biologist. Of course the extra mathematics that she had to configure had almost as much to do with the decision.

Her father drove at the same speed he always drove at despite the consistent wining from Roxanne for him to drive faster.

She jumped out of the car just as he pulled into his parking space. "Dad! Lets go- c'mon!"

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." He walked less enthusiastically behind her delighting in the fact that his daughter was so happy to attend school.

After he signed her in, she quickly kissed his cheek with a thank you and ran down the hall with her get-out-of-detention-free-card.

Roxanne flew down the hallways, dodging soda vending machines and trashcan's. She arrived at her classroom door and jerked it open without allowing her body a chance to slow down.

This inevitably caused her to crash into a boy who was standing inside of the door. And from the momentum of the speed with which she had ran still effecting her body, it made them both land in a heap of legs and backpacks on the floor.

"Ow!" he grunted.

"Oh- sorry, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get here on time- I'm late but-" she didn't know what other excuse to offer the boy as she pulled away from him.

"Its fine, I guess." it was sort of an apology but not, and he'd said it sarcastically, she looked into his face and was met with a pair of bright green eyes.

"WOW! Look at those eyes-" she exclaimed getting closer to him, apparently forgetting that the entire class was now focused on them.

"Uh-? Yes... what about them?" he seemed bothered now. Roxanne took this time to look at him fully. His black hair was shortly cropped, his face angular and thin, a very definitive chin. But he looked so young. Was he really a sophomore? He was wearing a blue and black t-shirt, with tight emo-style jeans and black converse. A wristwatch on one hand and a black leather bracelet with small silver spikes on the other.

"It's just- they're so green." she finished dumbly.

"Oohhkkk... can you get off of me now?"

"Oh! Oh- I'm sorry, I must be heavy. Sorry!" she pulled her bag off of the ground as she backed up and stood. The teacher was as surprised as she when she handed her slip over to them. "S-sorry I'm late Mr. Wilson." she could feel her face burning.

"Roxanne? Yes, no problem. Ah, signed by your father, very good. I was just introducing Tynon to the class. He's transferred and has been bumped up a grade or so for excellent marks. I was asking for someone to show him around, and since you've unintentionally interrupted class with your late arrival, perhaps you'd like to volunteer?"

"Sure." her shoulders sagged. Great, she'd get the privilege of showing around the underaged 'new kid'.

"Nice to meet you." the boy said from behind her. They were about the same height, he had maybe two inches on her. Which wasn't all that surprising because of their age.

"You too. I'm Roxanne."

"I know." he shrugged and headed for an empty seat near the rear of the class. Roxanne tried to ignore the feeling that she'd met the crude kid somewhere before and headed to her chair.

This was going to be a very taxing day.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, OLLO! And here is the second chapter- a bit long...and delayed because my home internet if full of fail. :( so sorry bout that one! I hope that you're all enjoying the story thus far and let me know if I've botched up anything, as I'll continue to say I'm an artist not a writer! (and yet I keep writing- whats wrong with me?)So there are probably misspelled words somewhere damnit! I tried to catch them but when you are typing so fast- I just forget. And spell check is also fail. : Will have next chaper with Beta I swear! As long as you keep reading this, I promise to keep writing! Thanks everyone for the great reviews and helpful critiques! I'll try to get the next one Beta'd on time for you!**

**Thanks again and Circus candies for everyone!**


	3. Cellar Door

…...

Chapter 3: Cellar Door

…...

"Okay class and luckily for Miss Ritchi we didn't already leave. Today, if you'll remember, is our weekly 'field trip' to the Gulf. Our goal is to collect water and plant life. If you want to also get rocks, that's fine. Please split into two groups, half of you grab the nets and the other half please get the buckets. Also, don't forget to put on the shoes that you brought last week, we have to walk down a black and watery ditch just to get to the bay, it's the closest way unfortunately.."

A collection of groans was heard from the class, mostly the girls, as the students shuffled to put on the old pairs of shoes that they had left in the storage room for the class.

"Sir what about Tynon?" A blonde haired girl asked, turning to the teacher.

"He can wear the spares left over from last semester."

Everyone's face held a look of disgust and sympathy for the 'new kid'. Not only would he have to wear someone else's used and dirty old shoes- he would also be wearing them _after_ they had been used to trudge through slime.

Syx shrugged. It didn't matter to him, the shoes were going to get nasty anyways- what would the point be if he wore nice shoes. He was actually glad that he wouldn't have to ruin his converse.

He leaned down after squeezing between rushing students to grab a particular pair of dirty sneakers. One had a hole the size of a quarter in the toe, while the other was missing its laces. He turned abruptly, and ran into Roxanne, once again.

"Well- seems like we'll be cursed to do this forever." She laughed, hopping on one foot, trying to put her own pair of worn out puma's on.

"So it seems. Anyone ever tell you you're spacy- Miss Ritchi?" Syx's eyebrow raised. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh- um...no not often." her face turned an interesting shade of red, allowing her freckles to burst forth. He had barely noticed them until that moment. Syx starred at her harder now. She really was the Reporter from so long ago.

"So, where are you from?" the same blonde girl turned around and interrupted.

"Not here." was all Syx offered and walked away, grabbing three buckets as he did so.

"Then where?" the girl called to him, following his path to the door.

Roxanne sighed. Picking up a few nets she hurried behind.

The bus ride to the ditch was animated enough; the students were questioning Tynon and, while she herself had a few questions, she patiently waited to see if he would answer anyone else's. She figured she could try asking later.

"Hey dude- you got a funky name, what school did you go to before this one?" a boy with taffy brown hair that wildly stuck up and out of place, eyes rimmed by wire glasses and clothed in plaid questioned.

"Seven Shores High School." was all Tynon offered. He had sat down near the window at first, but after a moment it became clear the bus was going to get full fast. He would have no choice but to sit with someone else. He looked for Roxanne- but the blonde girl who was chattering like squirrel had decided to take it upon herself to sit next to him. A look of disgust crossed his face, but she didn't seem to notice.

"That's on the other side of the city!" she replied, nosing her way into the conversation.

"An obvious observation." he noted with something like venom. It was clear that he didn't approve. Roxanne stifled a giggle behind her hand. She was sitting across from him next to a girl with bright red hair.

The blonde turned to look at her with a glare. Syx was annoyed with the girl and made sure to look as unhappy about her as he could.

"What does your name mean?" the blonde asked.

"It means 'bug off'." he quipped. She looked offended then and he hoped that her mouth would remain shut, however it opened for a quick retort.

"Well- my name is Sophia- it means 'wisdom' in Greece." Her tone was that of a gnat to Syx, who was wondering why so many of his new classmates were interested in him.

"You were misnamed."

This time a bark of laughter exploded forth from Roxanne, and she slapped her hand to her mouth face beet red, eyes large as if she couldn't believe that she had actually done that.

"Hey Roxy- whats your pro-"

"Forget it." Tynon/Syx cut her off. All he needed was a bitch fight. The incorrectly named "Sophia" being the bitch.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize. It was funny." the red-headed girl offered laughing too. Syx smirked at her. Maybe the day wouldn't be a complete loss.

The bus pulled to a stop, throwing a few students who weren't paying attention forward- including Sophia.

"OW!" she yelped, hitting the seat in front of her. She pushed away from it rubbing her forehead.

The students piled out grabbing buckets and nets, the teacher proceeded to show them the easiest way to slide down the steep slope of the ditch and into the black waters.

"Why is the water black? Is that toxic waste dude?" the boy in plaid again questioned the Mr. Wilson.

"No, _Dude_- it's just mud. The ocean has an outlet over there, down the pathway- we cannot climb out along the walls of the ditch because it's too steep and I don't want anyone to get hurt-"

"OW! Stupid stick!" Sophia kicked a large branch that was sticking out of the water away from her. A deep scrape was reddening along her leg.

"Like Miss Warner. Sophia please stick with the class. If you had been paying attention you would have heard me when I said to use this path, here, to slide down to the water, because it's absent of branches." He rolled his eyes.

"S-sorry Mr. Wilson." she blushed and trudged through the murky water to catch up to her snickering classmates.

"Alright class- hold onto the buckets and nets- follow me straight ahead and please be careful to NOT run into any branches or trash that may or may not harm you. As Miss Warner so demonstrated the _wrong way_ to do so. If you use your eyes I'm sure a whole new world of opportunities will open up to you."

Roxanne starred down into the water Syx noted for a few moments before taking a deep breath and sliding one foot first followed by her other into the murky depths. She walked forward with some difficulty and tried not to fall, the mud caused her to sink into the ground and she almost lost her balance, but two firm hands planted themselves on her shoulders before Syx could reach her. She looked up slightly to find the boy in plaid.

"Bernard. Thanks- this is harder than I thought it would be at first."

"You'll get the hang of it. Try to turn your feet out slightly upon impact, you should have more footing in the mud." He aided her in walking a few feet before letting her shoulders go. Syx observed this with thin lips.

He managed to wade closer to her once the boy- his name now revealed to be 'Bernard'- released her.

He managed with some difficulties to get to her side. She seemed to be having similar issues although she was doing as Bernard had suggested. She was also using the long net as a balance beam of sorts to steady herself. It was a few minutes of wading in the waters before the trees on either side of the ditch gave way to reveal a breathtaking scene before them.

The tide was low, allowing many of the students ahead of them to simply step up onto almost solid ground. It was like a small beach that opened into the Gulf.

"Wow. Look at the sun!" Roxanne laughed. It was beautiful, the sun was making its way high into the sky, but it was low enough to her that she felt as if she could reach out and touch it.

"Okay, everyone pay attention!" Mr. Wilson rounded up his class, they formed a circle before him, and one student called out;

"Heh, hey we gonna sing Kumbaya?"

"Maybe later Justin. I'll let you lead off. But right now I want you all to partner up- three or four to a group- and head out onto the nursery. Be warned though- there are small creatures living in the grasses along the bottom of the ocean. So unless they move you may step on them- don't freak out please girls." he noted the wide terrified eyes of three of the teen girls as they clutched closer to each other.

"They're mostly sea horses, sea slugs, fish too- yes. So as you are collecting samples of rocks and plants please be weary that we are invading the homes of the ocean creatures. Be kind. You wouldn't want someone to scoop you up out of your bed in the middle of the morning and whisk you away forever from your family and all you've ever known would you? No. I didnt think so- so be mindful while doing this."

Mr. Wilson trudged away as the group began to split itself up into groups of three and four. Bernard and the red-headed girl had paired up with Roxanne. Syx decided he didn't really want to have a group anyway. He sloshed ahead of the students, out to the Gulf, hoping Sophia wouldn't follow him.

He was relieved when she decided to go with the other teen girls who had freaked out earlier. He preferred to do things on his own anyway.

"At a fundamental level, marine life helps determine the very nature of our planet. Marine organisms contribute significantly to the oxygen cycle, and are involved in the regulation of the Earth's climate. Shorelines are in part shaped and protected by marine life, and some marine organisms even help create new land..." the teacher was beginning his lecture as the students started to sift through the nursery with their nets. Taking turns holding buckets and sifting. Syx had one of each and found it more difficult than he'd first thought to do both by himself.

"Stupid bucket" he mumbled to himself as the bucket started to float away. He was about to dash after it, when petite hands reached out and stopped it. It was the redheaded girl. Her hair was a bright fiery color now that the sun was reflecting off of it. Her bright blue shirt was a startling contrast to her hair. He noted with interest that her eyes were also an abnormal shade of blue; similar to Roxanne's but not as light.

The shade was royal blue to Roxanne's sky blue. Syx wondered momentarily weather their were more shades of the same eye color on the planet. Or if he'd managed to locate the only two females in the history of the universe to exhibit such different and yet similar colors.

"Your name- it's Irish isn't it?" she asked. His eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Need some help? We wouldn't mind a fourth wheel." Roxanne asked, sloshing up next to him. "oh- I got you wet, I'm sorry." She laughed as he splashed her back.

"Its okay- now we're even." he laughed.

"Hey there, Tynon right? Is it alright if you join us- we seem to be out of a bucket." Bernard asked, joining the group.

"That's fine. I wasn't doing too well on my own any how."

"Twenty minutes! Stop talking you guys- get to scooping! If you come back to class with nothing, you'll get a Zero!" Mr. Wilson shouted to them.

"Oh, man. C'mon, Candice," he said looking at the red-head, "teamwork time-" Bernard thrust his net into the ocean sifting around in the nursery.

"This isn't an episode of 'The Wiggles' how old are you 'Barney?' Candice quipped, laughing as Bernard frowned and splashed her with cold water.

"He's right though. C'mon Candice quit messing around." Roxanne began to scoop into the clear water, her bangs falling over her eyes as she did so. Syx watched her bat at them several times before nearly losing her balance.

"Maybe you should cut your hair short- if its always in your way." he offered.

She looked up at him taken aback. "Oh- well, my parents like it long so...I just never thought to cut it."

"There's a first time for everything." Bernard answered, "Hey, look at this one!" he fished out a large green plant from his net.

"It looks like lettuce." Roxanne mused, turning it over in her hands.

"Yup, water lettuce. Rare find Bernard- its only _everywhere_." Candice rolled her eyes, this earned her a punch to the arm from Bernard.

Syx lauged as he pulled plant from his own net. "Myriophyllum."

"Myrio-what?" Roxanne gently took the plant from his hands. Its leaves were finely, pinnately divided, it had a small flower at its tip.

"Its another common ocean plant- they're using it in science labs at the moment to boost green fuel. Like jet fuel and such." he decided not to mention that he'd given them the idea when he was five.

"Really? Now that is cool." she smiled at him, his heartbeat sped up from the unknown compliment.

"I found some hydrilla!" Bernard said, pulling out more plants.

"Hydrilla- let me see!" Candice snatched at the plant, but Bernard held it apart from her. "C'mon Bernard don't be an ass, I really want to add this to my tank!"

"Well I found it-" he held it off further from her as she slipped and fell forward. Syx reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, but too late as Bernard had tried to move away from the flailing teen. He managed to fall backwards onto his butt, straight into the ocean.

"Aw, man! Look what you did!" he stood up angrily, half of his body soaked through. Candice was laughing and not paying attention to righting her balance as she was still being held by Syx, who at this moment decided it would be interesting to let go. She fell forward- face first into the water.

Roxanne laughed, covering her mouth as a water logged and furious Candice jumped up out of the Gulf sputtering swear words. She was about to lunge for Tynon/Syx when the teacher made her pause.

"Alright- that's enough! Really you guys? How old are you? I hope you brought a change of clothes- or else you'll have to go to the office to request your parents bring you some." his arms were crossed and he was not amused.

Both of the teens glared back at their teacher but admitted that they had remembered to bring a change of clothing for today's trip, just in case.

The bus ride back to school was more interesting than Syx could've hoped for. He was able to sit next to Roxanne while Bernard and Candice sat opposite of them talking his ears off. Apparently, Bernard came from a strict home, and his mother was forever sending him to school with extra shoes, clothes, a first aid kid- it was 'the pits' or so he claimed.

Roxanne was excited to be sitting next to him, or so it seemed. They somehow got on the subject of names again, and it was revealed that Candice's name meant "_clarity, or whiteness._" Bernard's name meant "_bold bear_" and apparently he hated to be called 'Barney'. Roxanne expressed interest in Tynon's name, though politely and he opened his mouth to answer her when Candice cut him off.

"Dark, that's what your name means. Its Irish right? My Grandma's Irish."

"Very good. Yeah its Irish, Gaelic. My name means '_dark_'- '_dusty_'." he smiled towards them.

"Hey, Roxanne doesn't your name mean '_dawn_'?" Candice added, smiling at Roxanne, who's face once again lit up a lovely shade of red. Syx was enjoying her freckles more and more.

"Oh? Dawn, and Dark. Must be '_Destiny_'." Bernard chuckled sarcastically.

…...…...

Henry's eyes blinked rapidly.

The room was white. He hated it.

Why would they put him in a white room? Where were his parents? His Dad made him go with these people. Why? What did they want from him?

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair that was set in the center of the room. He looked around nervously. Should he try to escape? What would they do to him if he just asked to go home? Should he try?

"Um... hello? Is there anyone there? Can I go home now?" Henry's brown eyes glanced nervously to and fro. The room wasn't just white- there were no shadows. Anywhere.

There was a large light at the top of the ceiling that seemed to be the only source of light. It was painfully bright. Like looking into the sun on a hot summer day. He squinted his eyes for the seventh time since entering the room. One side of the room was just a mirror. The entire wall was a huge mirror. It was probably one of those two-sided mirror's that he'd seen on the T.V. from time to time, when watching cop shows. Or any show to do with detectives.

They usually used those kinds of mirrors when questioning people. Or observing someone who they believed to be guilty of some crime. What were they going to ask him? Not about a crime- no way. He hadn't done anything 'crime' related since the fourth grade, when he stole some kid's neon glow-in-the-dark-shoe laces.

The men in suits had shown up at his home earlier this morning. Waking his family an hour before their usual morning would begin. They had told his father that they were doing 'government' research and wanted to buy his property.

What property? They lived in an apartment. The only thing his family owned was a beat up old car . Hell, he was surprised his old man had actually answered the door. He was usually knocked out on the floor from his previous night's escapade down 'memory lane' with a burnt out cigar in one hand and a near empty bottle of tequila in the other.

He couldn't think clearly on it. He was only sixteen, and a normal high schooler- so having government officials show up at his door near the crack of dawn was an entirely new experience for the teen. At first he'd assumed that they were there to arrest his dad. It wouldn't be the first time that the old man had gotten into a spat or two that he couldn't account for.

The boy could remember one time when he'd actually came home driving a police squad car. How that had happened he wasn't sure. But the next morning a very embarrassed officer had come to the house with his Dad's car and asked for his keys. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even arrest his Dad or give him a ticket. He was just happy to have his vehicle back unharmed.

This was a one-eighty compared to that time. The 'government officials' didn't have expressions. Like normal cops that were obviously hard asses, these guys were on a whole other level. They wanted to buy 'property' of his Dad's, and after a while talking so low that he couldn't hear them in his Father's bedroom, they had emerged and he was told to go with them.

Henry had asked why, but his Dad just told him to go. At that point he figured that they were some sort of child services come to haul him off. It would make sense if not for the other reason being- it was only him going. His little sister was left behind, sleeping peacefully in her bedroom.

On the car ride he had tried to start up a conversation with the men, but they steeled their faces against him. Looking only forward, never indicating that they were going to break the silence. More and more he felt like that was some messed up scene from the 'Matrix.' It was at that moment that he swore to not swallow any pills. No matter the color.

They had driven for hours past many streets and highways that he didn't recognize before arriving here, at this backwater place. It was some sort of important looking building out in the middle of nowhere. All he saw were trees all around them, and a lake or river of some kind.

The building itself wasn't too big on the outside. Once the front doors had been opened and he'd been led down the corridors into a chamber below the first floor, it was clear to him that something was wrong. He wasn't sure how wrong, or why he felt that way but looking at the people in lab coats as they walked through the immaculately clean hallways he noticed that no one was smiling. They weren't really paying much attention to him at all. Their faces were grim, mouths drawn down in set firm lines as if they we're unable to make any other face.

He had looked up into the eyes of an approaching woman, and smiled hoping for some- any- reassurance that it was okay to be there. She gave him the one-two, and then pressed on without so much as a nod to him or the important looking men who were with him.

His shoulders lifted next to his head in a defensive movement, and he had shoved his hands into his jean pockets to keep from pushing the people out of his way.

Something was most definitely 'off' about this place.

He fidgeted in the chair that they had led him to once entering the room. It felt like hours, and his butt was getting sore. He stood up and began to pace the room looking around at the walls.

"This is just creepy..." he said aloud. "What do you want with me? I'm getting angry!" more like scared.

Then, the only door connected to the room opened, and a white-coat walked in. The man appeared to be in his late fifties, graying dark brown hair, hard wrinkles around the edges of his brown eyes. And his expression was that of boredom.

"You are him then? The kid from CZ24H57..." the last part the man had mumbled more to himself.

"CZ-what? I live on Vista Rd, you know? In the red apartment building- with my family-"

"Not anymore kid. Now you live here." he replied, pushing his glasses from the bridge of his nose back into place all the while looking firmly at the teen.

"What are you talking about man?" he backed away from the man.

"C'mon- kid. Don't make my job any harder. We just needed a 'volunteer' and your 'pappy' volunteered you for the services. So lets go." He held the door open.

"Go where, whats goin' on? Is this even legal?"

"If you don't walk out the door by yourself- I'll be forced to sedate you and drag you out." the white-coat was deadly serious his tone firm, face unmoved.

The boy carefully walked forward. What was he suppose to do? His father had given him up to this place? Why?

"Why?" he asked aloud then.

The White-coat said no more, just ushered the teen once again down the hall. He was lead into another room near the opposite side of the building.

This side was not as quite as the other.

There was someone screaming. It sounded- more. As if it were several people all at once. His brown eyes shifted around searching, but locating nothing to indicate where the painful sound was coming from. They were close- he was sure. It sounded like they were right next to him.

"H-hey! Don't leave me alone in here man!" he rushed forward as the white-coat was closing the door. He grabbed onto the door knob, nearly ripping it from its bolts. He pounded on the door as hard as he could, ignoring the stinging pain in his wrists as he did so.

He stopped when a loud metal clanking sound echoed through the rooms white walls. The light in the middle of the ceiling dimmed, making the room eerie and turning the walls a sicking yellow color.

In front of him a light glowed on the opposite side of the window that made up the entire side of one wall. He could see into it to the other side, and there was what looked like a metal chair in the center of the room. It was similar to the one he had been sitting in, only this chair had straps attached to it. There was a boy about his age with oily black hair sitting in the chair. Tubes were connected to his body, giving him a less than human appearance.

One tube was running from the inside of his left eye socket and it trailed and connected to a tank filled with some sort of green goo. The black haired boy's skin was a putrid shade of grey. Henry noted that his body appeared to be sewn together in places. As if he'd had extensive surgery that refused to heal. His fingers were holding onto the chair's arms so hard that his veins were standing almost completely apart from his skin.

"AH!" he screamed and backed as close to the door as he could. The black-haired teen was glaring straight at him. It seemed that he could also see through the wall. "Please! Someone! Help- let me out! Help me!" he began to smash his weight against the door in earnest now.

"Please calm down Henry. This will only take a moment." a voice echoed to him from some type of speakers. The room grew cold- static electrical lights were flashing against the floor, allowing him to see clearly what the metal noise was from earlier. The ground was covered in metal plates, and in either corner of the room there was four metal coils spilling out from the walls.

The static grew larger and louder, advancing on the teen. He tried feebly to scream, the air in his throat choking his voice down.

"NO! What are you trying to do to me?" he coughed out. The volts reached his body just as he received his answer.

"Everything."

…...

**Okay so sorry for the late update! Mid-terms are devouring my existence! XD It's a little longer to say I'm sorry! Alright, a bit of fun for our Syx! And some pain for a few new comer's- don't get 'put off just yet. You all know who every character mentioned is so far with the exception of Sophia, Justin, and Mr. Wilson. (just some random names and all). **

**Wat? Oh yes, Candice. She appeared briefly in 'Temptress' go to the chapter where Megamind has to travel the subway tracks to Roxanne's apartment and read of the red-headed teen there. She was surprisingly popular for an OC, so I brought her back- into Phantom SYX- hope you don't mind? :)**

**Please review if you hate/love whats going on- yes there will be more interesting things to come, just had to eat a few demon's in this one! OH I wish I could just tell you what's going to happen- but I cant! RAWR! Circus candies as always for reading my lovely little Megamind fanfolk!**

**And a special thanks to fluffyfurball who Beta'd this for me! (if you all see any other mistakes- My apologies!)**

**STILL TO COME: What's going on in the labs where Syx was originally held during his childhood? Who is the boy that is hooked up to the tube filled chair? And why is the government officials still trying to track Roxanne? It's all to be answered...**


	4. Endless Ocean

**Okay so there has been some confusion as to WTF is going on. For those of you beautiful new comers to Syx's world- if you are a tad confused, please read my previous fic for Megamind ****titled **_**Temptress**_**. It is also a Horror/Romance and only 50% AU- following the movie. Boring right? NO! Actually I got many people telling me it was great****- still think they are tapped in the head for enjoying my writing****-**** but well ILU GUYS/GALS!-**

**So****,**** if you ****are confused and maybe have time****? P****lease check it ****out;**_**Temptress**_** will no doubt**** shed some light on the **_**dreams**_** that will continue to happen in Syx's story.**

**Thank you and now back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Endless Ocean<p>

* * *

><p>The wind rippled along his leather gloves; he could feel the chill air of the evening seep through the rough material. He was doing a 'routine' patrol of Metro City, and more so than usual, Syx was on edge. Someone familiar had been stalking him all day. Rather, that was what he had first assumed.<p>

It was halfway through the day when Syx realized what was going on. He was quite content to enjoying his day at the new school with his new 'friends', which was until he spotted the coat. The bastard was actually wearing the same clothes that he'd seen him in a night ago.

He was being targeted again? How could they have located him this fast? He began to calculate the possibilities as Roxanne and Bernard sat next across from him. It was lunch C and the three were pleasantly surprised to discover that they shared the same lunch. Candice sadly had lunch B, so after homeroom was over she'd promised to meet up with them later.

"….ink?"

Syx looked up into two pair of confused faces. "I'm sorry what was that? I was distracted for a moment." He admitted sheepishly.

"I asked what you thought. Bernard invited us to go to his place after school so that his Dad could take us back to the shore to get homework. We have to have several types of seaweed for our tanks next week, and I would like to get some shells." Roxanne was mid-bite with her grilled cheese and Texas toast sandwich.

"I'm sorry. I have a previous engagement this evening." He admitted grudgingly.

"A previous engagement? Do you talk like that often? Are you sure you're only fifteen, Tynon?" Bernard quipped, pushing away his half eaten lunch with a look of disgust.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I'm a bit advanced in my language studies. I was home schooled when I was younger. And as you know I was bumped up a few grades for good marks so... I'm not used to…well anyways- I'm going to be busy tonight with my –Father- he wants to make sure I'm well rested after my first day at a new school." Syx covered.

"That's too bad. Maybe we can wait until Saturday?" Roxanne turned to Bernard, who merely shrugged.

"I don't care. We live pretty close to the Beach anyways; my Dad probably won't mind- especially since it's for school and all. He loves when I bring home friends. Especially 'girls'." A roll of the caramel-haired teen's eyes followed the statement, leaving an invisible question to linger.

Roxanne spoke up before Tynon/Syx had a chance to ask said question. "That's great, I appreciate you doing this. I can just ride my bike and catch the city bus to your place. It's not too far, and I've got my bus pass."

"Yes. Saturday, how is ten?" Syx asked taking the hint from Roxanne that it would be better to leave sleeping dogs where they lie.

"Ten, oh man you really aren't a normal guy are you? What teen in his right mind gets up at ten on a Saturday?" Bernard sighed lifting an eyebrow inquisitively. "But yeah, I guess. I mean if you are taking the bus- you'll have to get up earlier. So, sure. My Dad will be thrilled that I'm up earlier than expected."

"What time do you normally get up Bernard?" Roxanne asked.

"Never, if I can avoid it. But I usually can't, my family forces me awake about noon. My mom says it's unhealthy to sleep past noon for a 'young person'." He raised his fingers to make invisible quotation marks in the air.

"Perhaps it is." Syx joked. It was at this moment he turned his head to look at Roxanne as she giggled, when he noticed the man. He could see through the glass, the man was standing behind a tree outside. Not really hiding behind it, so much as using the tree to mask half of him. It was obvious without being so; the man would have stuck out like a sore thumb if he would only bend down to properly spy.

Was that really someone from the government? Were they aware of him?

A bell chimed making him jump.

"Dude, you're really out of it today. What class do you have next anyhow?" Bernard asked him.

"Oh- advanced Trigonometry."

"Oh." Roxanne and Bernard said in unison, both made a face.

"I've that next also."

"But Roxanne- you hate Trig." Bernard laughed remembering that just last semester when she was taking regular Trigonometry she nearly failed. It was through no sleep, sheer determination and will power that she managed to scrape by with an A minus.

"Why are you taking Trigonometry if you don't like it?" Syx was curious now too.

"I don't really have much of a choice. I promised that I would try my best to get the most out of High School for my parents. I want to be a journalist but they keep hoping I'll change my mind. I made a deal with my Dad that if I take advanced Trig- he'd have to let me also take my journalism classes and also let me be a part of the school paper. So, it's a compromise. Is that the same for you Tynon?" Roxanne asked turning the conversation to him, as she was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh, no. I like Trigonometry."

For a second time that day, his new friends stared at him with awe and disgust. Bernard was the first to react; "You _like_ Trig? I believe my face just exploded." A warning bell chimed and Bernard jumped up then snatching his bag he jogged down the open hallway. "I'll see you guys later. I have German and then English/Lit!"

"C'ya! I have class with you after this!" Roxanne waved. Then, turning to Tynon, "What do you have after Trig?"

"Same, English/Lit, not my forte." He made a wincing motion; he always seemed to be mis-pronouncing words. No one had ever thought to tell him the correct pronunciation of things growing up. They'd been more preoccupied with how he learned. Not so much as what he learned. Which he supposed, was their first mistake.

"Oh? Well, This I'll have to see."

Syx glanced around looking for the 'stalker'. He was gone. Was he still after him- or Roxanne? He probably knew that she had a photo of him in her Camera. Syx hoped that wasn't the case, but he knew it was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Henry Stuart woke with a start, a scream fresh in his throat. He glanced rapidly around his bedroom. "Hello?"<p>

"What is it Hal?" his sister opened the door to his room, "You're always so loud. And you missed school today."

"Kathryn! I'm okay? I'm home!" he fist pumped the air, then he began to rapidly feel all over his body, as if to make sure everything was still intact. He didn't feel any different.

"What are you talking about? You didn't go anywhere- Dad said that you were conked out all day!" the offended twelve year old scoffed.

"What's your deal? Mad cause I was allowed to stay home?"

"Don't act all superior because you're older. JERK! You still don't have a girlfriend!" his sister stuck her tongue out and slammed his door.

"Oh yeah? Well, forget you! I do too have an..._almost_ girlfriend! BRAT!" he yelled after her. He sighed frustrated, then jumping up from his unkempt bed he ran over to his mirror, nothing appeared different.

He proceeded to undress, looking at himself in the mirror. Still same sorry excuse for a human. He was overweight and gaining. He could see some stretch marks on his lower stomach. Working out really didn't help him much. Oh, he had muscle in his arms, and he was getting into shape as best he could with what he had. But for some reason all of the fat his body accumulated seemed to go straight to his stomach.

He poked at his belly button in silent frustration, and sighed through his nose. So much for school. Ah, who cared anyways?

Oh- it was the beginning of the new semester. He figured that there was going to be new classes that he may have a chance to have Roxanne in.

She was usually in the higher classes which always bothered him. He tried to study as hard as he possibly could, but only ever managed to pass most classes. He often entertained himself with video games when he wasn't taking videos of everything.

Hal liked documenting the world. The trees, the people- no matter how many times he seemed to look at the world. There just seemed to be something that was missing from his life. Was it so different for other people? He could never understand how the 'rich people' of the world lived. Try as he might, he knew that his fantasies never amounted to much.

The rich he assumed were able to eat whatever they wanted and be able to just get surgery to take off the extra weight that they didn't want. Rich people could buy whatever they wanted also. Hal liked to imagine that he had all the money he could ever possibly want or need. Then he may have more friends. He might be able to buy better camera recording equipment.

He may be able to win Roxanne Ritchi's affections. Ever since last year when he'd first moved to Metro City and having been depressed about leaving what little friends he did have, he was happy that the first person to have ever talked to him in Metro City- had been her. She was beautiful too. Blue eyes, long hair- glasses he didn't mind so much, but she could always get contacts he supposed.

Hal pulled on fresh cloths- or after smelling them, he figured they were as fresh as any. Running down the hallway he emerged into the living room, to find his father still asleep in his chair.

"Hey Dad." he said dryly to the snoring figure.

Why did he even bother? It wasn't like the old man was going to move from that spot until night fall anyway. And then he would be up again and out running around looking for more booze. He shuffled to the kitchen and pulled out some left over tacos from the previous evening, grabbed his bag from near the end of the table and headed for the door.

"Hey- where do you think you're going?" his sister Kathryn was luckily much better off in looks than he was, he mused. Bright ginger hair, only her's was wavy near the end. Her eyes were the same dull chocolate colored brown, and her face was covered in red freckles. But her nose was drawn up like a button, eyes were larger and doe like in appearance. If it weren't for her sour attitude she'd probably do well for herself even now.

"None of your business, so bug off pip squeak." he said around a mouth full of taco.

"I wouldn't pull on that if I were you, Hal." she warned from behind him as he twisted the knob to the front door.

He glared at her before making an over exaggerated pull of the door. It opened in a big sweeping motion, and he stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Syx pulled his Tuono off to the side of the Gulf. He wanted to have a better look at the area. Wondering how it was so easy for the man who he believed to be tracking Roxanne originally- to throw sheet metal while he was riding at well over 80 miles an hour. Surely making him a small target. That and the fact that he was almost completely in black, it would have been hard for him to be visible.<p>

Sans a dark red lightning bolt that covered most of the front of his spandex suit. He liked the red, and hoped that it wouldn't draw suspicion. Many of the 'riders' he'd seen in the magazines he'd once read had warn clothes similar and they usually matched their bikes.

Syx had decided to wear red rather than his favorite blue, because he didn't want to chance anyone connecting him with the alien child who had landed on Earth fifteen years ago. Sure some tabloids printed him in their papers- but he tried to keep a low profile. Only helping those in need when he was near an impossible situation.

Earlier this evening he managed to stop a robbery in progress at the local jewel store near his hideout. The idiots had tripped the alarm of the store and were scrambling to pack all of the valuables into their satchels. He'd disarmed them and detained them efficiently. Leaving a note for the police. Making sure to hide nearby until they had arrived to escort the 'bad guys' away.

And on his way over here, he'd prevented three nasty muggings and stopped a purse snatcher. Yes, it was a long evening.

He kicked the stand out on his bike and walked down to the edge of the water, turning around and looking back at the road he observed the scene that had occurred a day or so ago. He'd been tailing the later revealed 'Government Official' because he'd assumed the man was stalking the teenage girl. Later, he found out- it was Roxanne Ritchi, the woman-girl- from his dreams.

The sheet metal had flown from a 45 degree angle, and if he would have been going just a few miles slower, it may have cut him in half. But something was off about everything. His skin was normally more resistant to impact than that. It had taken serious force when he was being experimented on, to even obtain a scratch.

Visions of when he was in the 'white rooms' ran through his mind. The 'scientist's' we're testing his 'durability'.

"Be careful Ace. We don't know if he'll react negatively and while he heals quickly, I'm not sure if he can recover as fast from the force."

"Don't worry about it, King. I've got this under control."

Syx knew that he was about to lose something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was until the shotgun's echoed into the room.

His body was thrown against the white wall, his shoulder was bruised from the impact, and the gunshot had fractured his shoulder. It would remain thus for a few hours. He'd screamed out in howling pain, but the scientist's never batted an eyelash as they laid him down for examination.

"Hm. Seems as if he can take more and more every day. Yesterday, we'd nearly shattered his humorous. Today, it's only a fracture." Syx could detect a note of annoyance in the man's voice as he leaned over to poke at him as if he were some type of specimen.

He tried his best to hold back his tears- but failed as a few stubborn streaks of liquid edged their way from the corners of his eyes.

Some of the few times he cursed who and what he really was, was when he could remember even the most minute details about his past. He could look at events and study them to exhaustion. But until he came to a conclusion, the 'movies' of his memories would continuously replay themselves.

He had to train his brain to pause these memories and to place them in temporary holdings inside of his brain so that he could focus on other things. But he could always feel them there, pressing against the insides of his mind, yearning for his attention.

Tonight was such a night. He pressed the pause buttons and pushed with annoyed gusto at the memories that threatened to spill forth from his brain. Shoving them back into the proper holding areas Syx was able to clear his mind enough to continue his observations.

When the small hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. He turned around looking everywhere; he dashed over to his Tuono. Where was the person... he felt them watching him. Looking up and down the buildings, it could be in any window. The streets weren't empty, cars drove to and fro, but from his vantage point he would be nearly invisible to them.

Syx turned around in an almost full one-eighty before his eyes landed on a figure cloaked in darkness not too far from him- they were climbing on some rocks near the water. He carefully dropped his body to the ground, maneuvering in a cat-like crawl along the soft white sand. His legs creeping out from under him advancing his body forward, he ducked his head low to the ground, lifting his body up with only his fingers, slowly pulling forward. It was fairly dark out, the moon was his only light, but there wasn't anything to hide behind, so he'd have to be careful.

The person wasn't even looking in Syx's direction, but was more focused on the ocean. Strange, he was sure that they'd been facing him a moment ago.

Syx jumped forward and landed as nimbly as he could behind one of the large rocks closer to him. The person was walking down a cement walkway clearly marked 'DANGER DO NOT CROSS THIS PATH.'

What an idiot. He pulled himself forward after making sure that he wasn't being noticed. And slowly he began to walk behind the individual. Was it just some random person who'd decided to go out for a late night stroll? There was something familiar in the way the shadow person moved. But he wasn't sure how to pin it down.

The ocean slapped against the cement wall as they walked along it. Hitting roughly and forcing sand onto the shore, only to smother it back into the watery depths. The cold night air was sinking into his leather spandex, and he was grateful that Minion had given him a hot pack before he'd left.

The figure in front of him stopped, and a flash of lightning exploded against the night sky in the distance in front of them. Syx continued to walk forward until he could get a closer look at the person.

The figure turned around suddenly and spotted him, they let out a cry of surprise at the same time slipping forward towards sharp rocks, and nasty wounds. Without a second's hesitation he darted forward and wrapped his arm around the figure.

"_Phantom_!" the familiar female voice cried as he pulled her away from the dark abyss. Thrusting her against his chest. Her hair slapping into his helmet blocking his view completely. They were dangerously close to the edge of the water, he was about to back up when her voice had brought him to a realization.

"Roxanne?" he was surprised to say the least, but after a second he became angry. "What did you think you were doing? Didn't you see the 'Danger' sign?"

"I did but I just needed a clearer picture. The area where you were attacked the other night is blocked by the road and that overpass." she pointed to the overpass behind him. "There was no way anyone would have seen what happened- and also no way for me to get a good photograph of the area." she took a second to breathe, then snapped, "I know what I'm doing."

He was more annoyed that she wasn't afraid of him. He frowned under his helmet- though she couldn't feel it; he knew she probably guessed that he was doing so.

"You knew what you were doing? Then should I just leave you to it?" He let his grip on her waist go slack, causing her to fall forward again, he held onto her shirt balancing his weight out so that she could dangle at his mercy over the icy water.

"NO!" her arms flailed, and her camera slipped, she twisted to catch it before it fell, her fingers barely missing it. An anguished cry flew from her lips the exact moment Syx shifted his weight again, still holding onto her and using her body as momentum to spin himself off of the edge of the cement walkway, he leaned himself dangerously over the edge and reached out- grabbing her camera's strap. He then continued in a semi-circle, spinning her into his arms again. He set her apart from him and handed her camera out to her.

"Th-thanks-" was all she could manage, as she pulled her blowing hair continuously away from her face, righting her glasses.

"So, like me- you've returned to the scene of the crime to 'investigate.'"Lightning continued to torch the night sky, Syx sniffed the air, and the rain was getting closer. Perhaps five minutes away. They'd both be soaked.

"Yes, exactly." her voice held confidence again, and he could practically see her lifting her chin in the air defiantly.

"And what if, Miss Ritchi, it wasn't _I _who decided to creep up behind you- but _the_ _man_ who'd attacked me the other night?" Syx questioned, and he felt her head sink, and her shoulders lift.

"I- I was safe."

What a lame come back.

"Just because the city believes me a _Phantom_- doesn't mean I can be everywhere at once. You could've been harmed." he turned abruptly and started to walk back. There was hardly any light as it was, the rain would make it near impossible to see.

Roxanne followed after him, and he heard her grunts as she slid and jumped down rocks.

"Who are you- really?"

"You're quite nosy. It's rude to ask personal questions." he said turning half way around to glare at her again. Also annoyed that his face wasn't visible to her, but she took the hint.

"I saved your life." she pointed out.

"And, I repaid you a moment ago."

"I wasn't going to die-."

"You may well have, Roxanne. If I had let you fall, the rocks below would've had their way with you- and who knows how strong the current is right now? There's a storm coming in, and by the smell of it- it won't be a 'light shower'. You could have been pulled out to sea, and drowned from said injuries." His voice was rising, he fought to keep control. Seeing her carelessly wander out along the cement pathway like a stupid tourist had irked him. And possibly scared him, a little.

"I do this all the time. I had things under control. But- thank you for saving me." she crossed her arms and he could feel her thoughts rush into his mind as easily as if he were slicing bread.

"Don't freak out- I don't intend you harm. Or else I would've let you drown." he started to walk away again.

"Wait- _Phantom!_ Don't you want to continue to investigate? I mean I'm already here, and two sets of eyes are better than one." she asked running after him.

"Are you deaf? I just said there was a storm coming." Why was he still angry? This made him angrier to know that he was still annoyed.

"I know that. I knew there was one before I came out here, my things are over there." she pointed to a bench further up near the road; he could see an umbrella and a small bag.

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"How are you getting home?"

She looked surprised at first and then, "I was going to take the late bus. The last one is at nine." she spit her hair out as it blew into her mouth. Syx walked back to where she was and rolled the offended hair between his gloved fingers.

"You really should cut your hair, if you keep deciding to have these little _adventures_." his tone was lighter than a moment before, and he noted that she was focused on his helmet. Trying to see into it.

"What's the big deal about hiding your face?" she asked suddenly, her mind was screaming her fear of him touching her hair, and yet she forced her body to stand still.

He pulled his hand back. "You are confusing me. Stop over analyzing every move I make. You're giving me a headache." he dodged her question and continued his ascent to his Tuono.

"You're the second person today who's told me to cut my hair." Roxanne remarked.

He froze. Dammit. Earlier he'd said something similar to her...

"Then perhaps you should take good advice when it's offered."

nice save.

"Maybe. What if I do cut my hair? What would it matter?" she mumbled more to herself than him.

"Well, for one- it won't get in your way." he reached his bike and turned to face her, propping gently against its cool surface.

"And, what is the other reason?"

"It can really bring out your pretty bone structure of your face and your eyes. It would be especially flattering when you smile, forcing people to notice those freckles."

Roxanne blushed, and fidgeted with her camera sling, she had asked him to tell her the reason. She just didn't think he would find such a bold answer.

"Oh, uh...thank you."

he paused to look at her, dressed in a dark hoodie, with blue jean Capri's. Her shoes were the same brand of Puma's he'd noted earlier- but this pair were almost brand new. Purple animal representations running across the sides with thick stripes below it.

"Why do you wear Puma's?" he couldn't stop himself for asking.

"Hm?" she seemed surprised that their topic of conversation had now turned to her shoes. "Oh, because I like the feel on my toes. They are a bit pricy, but comfortable and they last about a year or two for me. These are my new pair."

"Hm. I never figured shoes mattered so much. I always just wore whatever fit." he wondered if there were many types of shoes.

"Well I believe in comfort over style. These seem to have both though and there is nothing wrong with that." she starred at him again. "So you really aren't going to tell me anything about yourself are you?"

Was he? Should he? Would Roxanne be surprised to find out that he was blue, that his skull was twice the size of an average human? Maybe another time. Maybe never.

"Nope. Do you want a ride? I'm leaving. I could drop you off."

"Oh, no thanks." She waved the offer, "I'm going to do some homework, and I still have an hour or so."

"Home work? By photographing every aspect of the crime scene? I think you should just come with me. Then, I don't have to wait and follow you home."

She backed up quickly at his comment. "What do you mean?"

"Don't jump to conclusions nosy photographer. I had to take you home a few nights ago remember?"

"Oh, yes. You knocked me out." her face was pouting, lower lip out eyebrows down set angrily.

His eyebrows rose and he doubled over in laugher. "Knocked you out? It was hardly that."

"Well in any case, if your 'offer' of taking me home involves the same kind of 'treatment' I would really rather take the bus thanks." she turned and started to walk away.

He waited for a heartbeat before adding, "What's the problem- don't you trust me?"

Roxanne turned back to look at him, he was now standing straight, his right hand offered out to her. Small metal spikes on his arms were screaming _you shouldn't _but the way he was so carelessly positioned made her feel... _safe_.

"I don't know if I should." she walked over to him and after a pause slid her hand into his leather clad one.

Syx was more pleased than he should have been. Roxanne, girl of his dreams was holding onto him in trust.

He sat on his bike and pulled her onto it behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist tentatively.

"Hold on, Roxanne." He revved the engine, and pealed out purposefully fast so that she would be forced to grip is small frame.

"Ah!" a cry of alarm was heard from her as she did so, he laughed at her as he drove by the bench where her things were, he reached out a hand and scooped them up, umbrella and all, just as the rain started to pour, fast and heavily down on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! FluffyFurball is SO busy – like me! And she's still in the process of beta'ing (is that a word?) this up, so if there are any mistakes please forgive them, I made a promise to have this up today!- and I deliver, it's a bit long to say sorry again as you know school is owning my life! When I get the fixed version back from her I will then upload to fix this. :3<strong>

**Also, don't be afraid to criticize or critique my work- I can take it! And also let me know what you want to happen or what you think will happen! It's so much fun to read! XD**

**As always Circus Candies for you lovely readers and thanks so much!**

**UP NEXT: More of the mysterious 'grey boy'- the scientists- and- just what is going on in Metro City? Can Phantom stop it, or will it stop him? Find out next time!**


	5. Recruited

Chapter 5: Recruited

* * *

><p>Henry wasn't sure at first just what had happened. One moment he was in his apartment arguing with his sister, the next he had stepped into a room. He turned around quickly to see his sister wasn't there- his home was gone and all he was met with was a white wall.<p>

"No, not again." He whined out loud. If he allowed himself to scream he feared that he would accept what his mind was still working itself around, and go mad.

"Did you have a nice dream, Henry?" a voice over the monitors questioned.

"What are you trying to prove to me exactly?" he glared out into the white room. He really was getting sick of the color of nothing.

"Did you feel the effects earlier? Do you feel anything now?" the voice's questions were met with some of Henry's own questions.

"I was just home wasn't I? What did you do to me? Where's my taco?"

"Please answer the questions Henry, your life may depend on it." the voice retorted.

Henry paused, as if thinking. If he was honest then maybe they would let him leave, but that was a long shot considering that they wanted him for some odd reason or another. On the other hand, if he didn't tell them the truth, he could really die?

"I don't feel any different. Now can you tell me what you did to me?" a noise was sounded, some type of beep-click and then part of the white wall in front of him opened up. An older woman with white hair curled up into a bun came into the room. Henry backed up as he saw her eyes. They were pure white, no irises- and no pupils that he could see. Just blank whiteness.

"Ah!" he tried to back away from her, she stopped her advancement.

"Quit twitching, boy. I won't harm you."

"Wh-what are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm human. Just like you. I've only had a few, 'adjustments' made to my structural DNA." she was wearing a white lab coat, like the other people of the facility, but her under cloths were a splash of blue and orange.

"Wow..." he was trying not to offend, but really who was she and what did she-

"I want to help you. Actually the truth is, we need your help. We had to put you through a little 'test' to see if you would be susceptible to Six's mind tricks or not, and luckily you passed with flying colors. That is to say- he won't be able to explode your brain from the inside." She waved her delicate hand in a flicking motion; the movement, although normal for a human, unnerved him.

"My-brain?" he lifted his hands to hold his head, thanking god that what little bit he had in there wasn't mush.

"Yes. We are prepared to offer you a permanent home, as you have none."

"But I do- my family-"

"Has sold you to the government for research and science." she finished for him. Henry starred at the woman with colorless eyes dumbly. What was she talking about?

His Father would never...his Father...he paused. The suits had come to his home awhile ago, and had talked with his Dad. Then he had ended up going with them, without so much as an explanation. His Dad has sold him to the government.

"Dad-? Why me?" He looked up at the woman, and cried out angrily, "How did you know I would be of any use to you?"

"Every year, we conduct several thousand searches for people who won't be missed. Henry Stuart- I'm sorry to say you were just the luck of the draw. Lucky for us I mean. We've gone through thousands of children, and you aren't the first one to have passed the test. I do hope you will be the last though. This kind of thing can get tedious, if you know what I mean- oh. That means boring." she clarified, after noting the bewildered and confused look that Henry gave her.

"Searches for what exactly, sorry lady, you aren't making sense still."

"All you need to know is we needed a body and you are going to be said body. You will go into Metro City High School, you will befriend whom we tell you to befriend and you will aid us in capturing Six." she walked away from him and took in the room with her presence, making a grand sweeping gesture of her arms as she spoke. "Before you ask, I'll just give you a brief run down. Six is a scientific subject that managed to get free. He then escaped into Metro City- we think he may be masquerading as The _Phantom_- ah. I see you've heard of him."

"The _Phantom_? Who hasn't? The guy's a legend. I mean he fights crime and stuff right? Isn't that a good thing? Don't you want someone who can help take out more bad guys?" This was too weird. Was he being recruited to take down Metro City's 'shadow hero'? Did that make him a bad guy?

The white haired beauty's face frowned in an unhappy way, she quickly turned around to face the large two-way mirror that lined one side of the room and snapped her fingers. A projection began to emit from a small hole in the ceiling.

Henry turned around and gasped out loud backing away from the wall where an image of a young boy whose skin was blue, and head was hairless and clearly larger than any normal human boy's head could be.

"This is Six. He is not some 'hero'. He is an Alien child sent here for reason's we were unable to discover. We've had our scouts scouring the entire city for nearly seven years, and not a trace of him- until a few days ago." her fingers snapped again, and another photograph was swapped in place of the young alien boy's.

It was that of a man in a tan trench coat, standing over The _Phantom_. Henry could barely make out a human girl, in mid-run, in the distance behind them.

"We nearly had The _Phantom_. One of our newest operatives showed serious initiative in his capture. However, a human girl got in the way." she fairly spat out the words. A zoomed in photograph of the girl appeared on the screen and Henry starred. She wasn't beautiful with the glasses, but she was pretty.

"Out of the thousands who have come before you- you are the sole survivor thus far. No one has lived so long after being exposed to it for this long." she smiled, and signaled with her wrist again. The monitor from the ceiling flickered off.

"O-okay, so you just experiment on people, looking for someone who won't be affected by this alien's powers? And I am the one you came up with?" he looked at her dumbly.

"Well- yes."

"Ah, ha ha ha! You gotta be joking lady- I mean, I'm not going to help you take down The _Phantom _he would kill me-"

"Even after hearing that his alternate plans are to rule the world once he's of age? He could destroy the entire human race. For all we know he could be planning to do so right now." she stepped closer to Henry to emphasize her points.

"Okay- I guess that makes sense, he is an alien after all, but why me honestly? How can I withstand him- what are his powers?"

"He's a telekinetic, well that is one we know of for sure. He can move things with his mind."

"Really? How am I supposed to stop that?"

"We believe that Six uses his Frontal lobe and Parietal lobe in synch to move things- we would need him here to do more extensive tests of course, but some human's-like yourself-are able to block such intrusions. I myself am also one of the few who can block such things. We aren't sure if he can read minds, its never been evident before that he shows any signs of such things, so we don't have to worry about that." she paused. "Well Henry, are you going to help us? Its not like you really have much of a choice- your Father turned you over to us of his own free will."

Henry thought about it. He could help the world. For the first time in his life, he could feel like he was worth something to someone. He could be Earth's hero by taking down this 'evil alien.' It wasn't like his family wanted him anymore anyway.

"Show me how to stop him."

"Ha, good choice- if you said no, I probably would've just killed you." she laughed, a high pitched giggle full of mirth, before calming herself and wiping tears from the corners of her soulless eyes.

"By the way, you can call me Lady Doppler."

* * *

><p>Roxanne was in her room, sitting on her bed. She was sure that she had just fallen asleep, but for some reason she was looking into her room, which was bright with light and fog. How it could be foggy in her bedroom while still bright was beyond her. She squinted her eyes. Was there a fire?<p>

A figure began to materialize out of the fog in front of her.

"H-hello?" she asked hesitantly, afraid that the image of The Phantom would come back, and his mutilated face would once again be dripping into her own.

"O-Ollo?" the figure coughed, and waved annoyingly at the foggy mist surrounding him. It moved, as if obeying his quick swipes, to reveal a familiar blue man.

"It-It's you!" Roxanne starred in wonder at the man who was standing before her. He seemed as surprised as she was.

He was just as she remembered him from her childhood. Blue skin, bright, curious green eyes, black spandex with a blue lightning bolt insignia down the front of his clothes. Black high arm gloves, and black calf boots covering his legs. A holster with a gun strapped to his right thigh. And a very impressive cape that flared around his head making it appear larger than she guessed it really was.

"It's- me?" he smiled unsure.

"Megamind right? Or do you want me to call you, 'Bubsy'?" she giggled at his reaction to the nickname.

"Well that depends, can I call you, 'Toodle Bug'." he laughed as she wrinkled her nose at his statement. "Megamind is fine." he walked over near her and stopped, observing her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting his survey.

"Hm? Oh, Well it's been a while since I've seen you, Roxanne. Well- not really, but the you of here I mean. You're room looks about the same as I remember it to be. Nice new dresser, and chair." he noted walking over and grabbing said chair. He placed it in front of her and sat down, lifting one leg to casually cross over his other leg and one arm relaxed behind the back of the chair he angled his body to face hers.

"The me of here? I've had that dresser forever, you probably remember the one with Daisy's." she smiled as he nodded.

"So what have you been doing?" Megamind asked, and Roxanne suddenly burst forth with all sorts of stories about what had happened in her life thus far. Megamind sat patiently, indulging in her explanations of the years that had gone by since he'd visited her, nodding and smiling encouragingly in all the right places.

"And now I'm in the tenth grade, my birthday is in about a month, and I'll be seventeen- which sucks because everyone else will still be sixteen, my birthday falls funny on my school year so I seem older than everyone else for a few months." She blew her bangs out of her hair in an aggravated sigh.

"Meet anyone new lately?" he casually dropped the line, shaking his foot absently.

"Oh sure, just had a transfer student who's super smart and boy if his eyes aren't a crazy shade of green, well almost like yours." She leaned in to look at the older person's eyes and Megamind had to fight to sit still, least he offend the curious teen. "Then there's Candice- oh wait a minute! The _Phantom_! He's sort of new too."

"The _Phantom_? Who is that?" he sat up straight, genuinely interested now.

Roxanne pulled her pajama covered legs out from under her comforter fully facing him now crossing her legs Indian style she told Megamind everything that had happened to her thus far involving the mysterious vigilante.

"So do you think he's good or bad?"

What a question to ask! And from Roxanne of all people. Megamind took a moment to respond, he didn't want to ruin his other self's chances. If indeed this _Phantom_ was who he believed it to be.

"It doesn't seem like it. I mean if he is saving random citizens and he's even brought you home, twice- unharmed. Rain soaked doesn't count. One can't control the weather after all." he laughed, "But I feel a good vibe coming from him."

"That's what I feel too. I mean he was totally attacked by some random guy!" Roxanne jumped up from her bed, startling Megamind, who jumped slightly, as she darted past him with the enthusiasm of a teenager and grabbed her digital camera. She ran back to him and quickly thumbed through some photos before finding the one she wanted and handed her camera to him.

He glanced down at the image she'd taken right before 'saving' The _Phantom_ a few nights prior.

"It's all so weird. Right after this night all kinds of weird things have been happening. I always feel like I'm being watched and I've seen The _Phantom_ again just tonight! The guy that no one can ever seem to find, and I've met him twice now in less than a week!" Roxanne quieted as she noticed that the blue hero seemed to go still. His coloring had paled, or it compared to a human's version of pale as he just looked several shades whiter. "Megamind? Wh-what is it?"

"No..." he whispered, eyes wide staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" she panicked. It had been so long since she'd met her friend- she didn't want him to disappear so quickly, not until she got some answers from him. The first time they'd met he had told her all about himself and yet, she still wanted to know why he was in her dreams. And maybe a way to convince herself that she wasn't crazy.

Megamind stood up and leaned in towards her, she was only an inch or so shorter than him. Funny she thought he was taller when she was a kid.

"Roxanne. You need to...I don't know how to tell you this, but this person here," he pointed to the man in the trench coat. "He's dangerous. You need to find the Phantom as soon as you can and let him know that he's after him. Can you do that? It's very important, but please be careful. If they are watching you- then you'll be in danger as well and I don't exist just yet in this time...so I can't do anything."

"I understand. I'll try to find him. He said if I needed him that he would know. I'm not sure how but he gave me this last night." she reached over to the nightstand next to her bed and lifted up a black leather watch, it was slim and feminine looking. "You don't exist yet?" she asked, as Megamind examined the watch intently.

"It's not that I don't exist, I do. But- I can't tell you everything, I'm not sure how much I'll upset the balance of your World. So far I don't think our talking will alter anything, but I just don't think it would be right of me not to warn you. These people are looking for the _Phantom_, and they are extremely dangerous. If at all possible, you need to stay away from him until its safe. They won't hesitate to do harm to you, they don't care about anyone or anything. Do you understand? Furthermore, don't take this off. Wear it at all times- but don't submerge it in water, just in case." He replied, and she shook her head up and down.

The air around them seemed to be pulling the oxygen away slowly, and the fog was returning.

"Looks like our time is up try to sleep and don't worry about it too much." He tried to smile, but the concern shown in his eyes.

"No! Not yet- I still want to talk!" the fog was growing denser, and she could make out Megamind's chuckle followed by a quick response before the fog ate them both.

"Next time, give me a chance."

* * *

><p>"You're joking. He came back?" Her longtime best friend Ida, dark haired and blue eyed leaned in closer, catching her necklace just as it nearly fell into her pancake syrup. They had been friends for years but Ida's family had enrolled her in a private school, so the weekends were the only time that they could hang out.<p>

It was Saturday morning and still a few hours before she had to meet Bernard and Tynon. She'd called Candice to meet her and Ida at a restaurant that was close to the shoreline. The plan was to have breakfast and then head out to catch the bus, to meet up with the boys after.

"Yes, and he looked the same I swear, and he remembered me and I told him about the _Phantom_- I haven't even told Tynon or Bernard just yet, I wanted to let you guys know first. Then I was going to ask they guys what they thought." Roxanne admitted as she slurped on her smoothie.

"Well it makes sense, this is a girl's conversation after all." Candice admitted.

"I just can't believe you, Roxanne. I mean you are so lucky. I've never seen The _Phantom_- and you've met him twice in like- a week! And you had a dream about that blue dude again. I never have reoccurring dreams. I wonder what this means?" Ida sighed.

"What did you say his name was? The blue man?" Candice inquired.

"I didn't. I don't want to say much about him, he told me to try and be inconspicuous. I just had to tell someone outside of my family. They think I'm crazy anyway." She finished off her breakfast sandwich, licking her lips and reaching for a napkin.

"I don't see why, its just a dream, what's the harm in letting us know?"

"But it may not be, think about it Candice- if this is some weird like alien communications thing going on, he may be trying to- to…" Ida's trail of thought was lost and she shrugged, "To do something."

"No, he feels familiar to me," she paused, running the straw of her smoothie along the outline of her lower lip before biting it, a confused look on her face. "It's like I know him, from somewhere -recent."

"Maybe you met in another life?" Ida offered, "Ugh, why do people eat pancakes for breakfast? It's a dessert in many parts of the world you know. But I just felt like sweets today I guess." She shoved a large, rolled up pancake into her mouth, syrup oozing from the corners, spilling onto her plate.

"Uh, yikes Ida. Take smaller bites!" Candice laughed, at her as she slurped up the pancake and proceeded to chew it with over-exaggerated chomps. After she'd swallowed it down and washed away the sticky aftermath with a glass of milk she asked, "Do you think you'll dream of him again? More importantly, will you contact _Phantom_?"

Roxanne chewed on her lip, wondering the same thing before answering. "Yeah, I'm going to call him. Tonight after I get back from the beach. I'm sorry that you can't come Ida."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I would like to go with but my cousin is in town. Call me tonight after you talk to _Phantom_. I want to know what happens okay? I mean who could be after him?"

"I don't know, from what I've seen he's very guarded but he's also never harmed anyone. I haven't seen any articles in the paper about him killing or hurting anyone. He doesn't steal- although they suspect that he does."

She went on to explain about an article that described piles and piles of metal just disappearing over night. Nothing left behind to show that anyone or anything was there. The most puzzling thing of all was that it happened once, every other month, and only at junkyards. The Mayor was pleased that the city's trash was getting disposed of in a more than timely manner, but they were all concerned about just _where_ it was being disposed to.

Since no one knew, and they couldn't press charges if there was no evidence suggesting foul play of any kind. The tabloids had begun their speculation of _Phantom_. Roxanne had started to read the offending 'articles' trying to find anything she could on him. It helped that many of these places had websites that she could rely on. Last night she had stayed up late reading into one particular article but it wasn't about _Phantom_. It was about child abductions.

A string of them had been noticed, going back almost thirty years. Children just went missing, and when the parents were contacted for questioning, they would deny the existence of said child. Ages from infancy to early twenties were found to be most 'popular'. At first the article had seemed wild. It was accusing 'aliens' of abducting them. But if that were the case, wouldn't the parents be worried? Trying to get their children back? Making any and everyone they could find listen to them, to find some help?

Further reading the article began to thaw out to the real reason. The government was removing these children from there homes. But for what purpose? The article had ended there and Roxanne had tried to find anything else she could on the matter, but even the writer of the article wasn't named. Just 'anonymous.' So there was no way to trace it back to anyone.

There was no way she could question the writer. Maybe she could contact the magazine?

"You could try, that does seem odd. Why would the parents deny the existence of there own children?" Ida mused.

"It said that it was low-income families that were being hit the most. A few middle class families but after a few years they would begin to seek help. There wasn't any sort of reaction that the kids had even breathed from the low-income families." Roxanne sighed. It was frustrating doing all of this research and being unable to obtain any sort of definite answers.

"Oh! Crap- we have to run for it, it's already nine- eighteen, the bus arrives in six minutes!" Candice jumped up pulling Roxanne out of her chair.

"Its that late already? I thought you were keeping track of the time? We'll miss the transfer too!" Roxanne yelled at her as they darted across the street, she turned around to wave goodbye to her other friend who was laughing at them. "Yeah, very funny Ida! See you later, I'll call you! We'll see a movie next time I promise!"

"Bye! Have fun you two!" Ida sat down and was smiling just as the waiter came up with the bill, and she realized that her 'friends' had also forgotten to leave their parts for the meal.

"_Helvete_." She swore and reached into her purse. They would defiantly owe her for this later she smirked to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I'm sleepy and almost done with school! But that's not what matters, what matters is here is another chapter of Phantom SYX! I hope that you are liking how it's going so far, and OMG! Megamind came for a visit- not that he knew that he was going to. . But I did. AND the next chapter will be longer I promise! XD Comments make me want to write faster just a little hint! Thanks everyone for reading and have a happy week!<strong>


	6. Monster

**Un - beta'ed because I wanted to surprise everyone! (The Beta update will be out in a few days- Sorry Fluffy! ILU! And thanks for putting up with me! ^.^'**

* * *

><p>Chapter Syx: Monster<p>

* * *

><p>Her scream would echo through his mind after this moment into eternity. The pain on his new friend's face would haunt him into his nightmares for years to come, even if he somehow managed to survive.<p>

"No! Tynon! Help- somebody help!" Roxanne yelled.

Syx didn't expect the day to turn out like this. He was sure that he would be able to last for the rest of his life safe from the hands of the bastards who had hurt him in that torture chamber they called a research facility.

He was wrong. And as the darkness fell over his face, he was glad that Roxanne Ritchi's tear stained cheeks was the final thing he saw. Because he knew now, he was accepted.

* * *

><p>He promised Minion that he would bring back dinner for them that night as he bid his friend farewell. It was currently nine twenty-seven when he stepped off of the city bus. He managed to tweak his disguise watch to allow his 'Tynon' hologram to appear in different clothes. Before he would have to switch watches each time he needed a new outfit, now he could store up to three in one watch.<p>

Today he was wearing trunks that seemed to be 'in style' for boys his age, they were blue and cut off at his knees. A slightly baggy green t-shirt hung from his thin frame. But with Tynon's hologram, the clothes seemed to be on an average-sized fifteen year old boy.

The watch came in handy and was a relief to Syx. He had stayed up all night working on making it thus, as well as waterproof, which was still iffy. If the watch was submerged there was no telling what would happen, but a few splashes shouldn't affect the settings. He hoped.

He was in the process of locating Bernard's house number 6105, when his watch beeped. Was it Minion? He looked up and glanced around making sure no one was in sight before pinching the watch's face between his thumb and index finger.

"Yes?"

"Phantom?"

"Yes. Roxanne? What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh! It works, it's really you!"

"Uh- yes, it is. Is there a problem? I told you to only contact me if there was a problem. This isn't a toy, Roxanne." he was rather annoyed that she would actually contact him during the day time hours. It suddenly hit him that if she had contacted him while 'Tynon' was with her, he would have a very difficult time describing the reason why his own watch was making a beeping sound.

"There is an emergency. I need to talk to you, but in private. This is important; can you come to my house tonight? Or should I meet you somewhere?"

Syx looked up and around him, to make sure he was still not being watched. Then leaning in to continue with the conversation, "I can come to you. Be sure to leave your window open for me. But watch the weather, it's going to rain tonight."

"Okay. Roxanne: out."

He raised his eyebrows. 'Roxanne, out?' and then a heavy laugh burst forth from him. He held his sides from the pain and after a few moments, wiping the tears from his eyes he straightened and resumed locating Bernard's home.

Several moments later he'd spotted it. Nothing too surprising, it was a normal enough Metro City beach house. It was off white. No, it was faded eggshell yellow. It could use a paint job, but it appeared pleasant enough. He walked up to the front of the house following the brick pathway to the front door.

Hopping onto the porch he raised his hand to knock and noticed a small button by the door. Remembering what Minion had once told him about it being more polite to ring for someone than to bang on their door, Syx pushed the button.

A short song-like ring was heard, and after a few seconds footsteps approaching the door. The door was pulled open by a short stout man, who had a thick mustache and a head full of grayish brown hair. He was wearing a similar plaid shirt to the one Tynon had often seen Bernard wearing.

"Oh, you're early! I like that boy, I like an early riser. Life's too good to just sleep it away, eh?" Syx tried to find a suitable answer for him but was alarmed when the man turned his head abruptly and screamed out, "BERNARD! Your friend is here!" then turned back to Syx and ushered him inside.

The inside of the house was surprisingly conventional. A tan cloth couch sat in the middle of the living room, a brown coffee table nearly the same length in front of it. Syx could see the section for the kitchen off to the right. Two hallways on either side of the sofa and a staircase leading to a second story off to the left of the room. Few knickknacks were placed in almost purposeful areas. A cross with a man hanging on it was stuck to the wall above the fireplace.

A large flat-screen television sat in front of the coffee table. The man whom Syx had assumed was Bernard's father told him to sit down and that Bernard would be down in a moment. As Syx was sitting down on the sofa to await Bernard, a loud bang rocked the home. And the light attached to the ceiling shook slightly. This was followed by a loud "OW!"

Then stomping down the staircase to his right, revealed Bernard. Still in his pajama bottoms and shirtless.

"Geezus Dad. Do you have to scream all the time? Normal people are asleep still at this hour! Oh, hey Tynon. Good morning." Bernard greeted.

"Don't take the lords name in vein, Bernard. Now why aren't you dressed? You know you have to do homework today. This isn't a vacation son."

Bernard rolled his eyes and yawned widely. "Where are Mom and the others?" He was a middle child of five children and the only boy in his family. He had two older sisters, Elizabeth who was twenty-four and Heather who was nineteen. And two younger sisters, Justine who was fourteen and Ambree who had just turned eleven. They also had his cousin Eli, the only other boy in the house besides himself and his Father, staying with them because his family was out of the States for a freelance job. They were both nature photographers and often left Eli in the care of his family.

"She took Justine and Ambree with her to drop off Eli. Its Saturday to you which may mean slacking off for you, but for the rest of us it's still a productive day. You remember Eli joined the Hockey club. He's got practice today and the ring is a ways away. So hurry up and get dressed before the rest of your-"

_ding- dong_

"- friends arrive." His Father's eyebrow rose as he turned away from the boys and strode over to the door once again. He opened it to find Roxanne and Candice gasping and wheezing on his front steps. Kids today sure made an attempt at first impressions, was is first thought as he looked over the girls.

The red-head was a pretty little thing, but he assumed that she would be a strumpet and probably had loose morals. Whereas the petite brunette standing next to her was more 'conservative' and he approved of her choice of dress.

He frowned noting that the red-head was wearing a blue bikini trimmed in white, jean daisy dukes covering her lower half, and a button up white shirt hung open exposing her mid-section. A matching headband on her head. The brunette he couldn't be sure what bathing suit if any she had on because her clothes consisted of black Capri leggings and a rather baggy pale pink shirt. Both girls had a bag slung over either shoulder. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and her glasses were sliding too far in front of her nose.

Of course as long as his son was interested in either girl he would be fine with it, it was a relief of sorts.

"Well now, welcome. Please come in." he smiled, and then twitched in frustration as he saw Bernard still standing at the foot of the stairs in his PJ bottoms, arm slung on the banister leaning casually. "I'll just go get my car keys." he said and walked to the door at the right of the living room.

"Hey gals, just gimme a few minutes okay? I'll be right down. I told you I wasn't an early riser." Bernard shrugged and then laughed as he realized that they were gawking. "What is it?"

"Bernard- you've got some muscle huh?" Candice quipped.

Bernard looked down at himself. "I guess I've bulked up a bit since last year."

Syx sat watching the exchange and was slightly annoyed to see a tinge of pink color Roxanne's cheeks. He stood up and walked to the small group.

"Well? We're waiting." he reminded Bernard.

"Yeah, yeah. Here I go- see?" he stared walking up the stairs.

"Yes, we do." Candice said in an almost whistle as she focused on his backside.

Roxanne elbowed her.

"What?" she shrugged and Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

Bernard laughed the rest of the way to his room and a few minutes later they were out the door and in his Dad's van. It didn't take long to get to the Beach his Father had assured them, and he was right. They were at the Gulf in no time.

"I brought my camera just in case. Oh, and I also brought snacks, and Candice brought drinks." Roxanne shifted so that her bag was on her lap and she opened it to reveal crackers and cheese-its. Candice had opened her bag to show them the juice packs, and water bottles. Both Tynon and Bernard admitted that they hadn't brought anything along so would definitely take up her offer for food a little later.

"Here we are." Bernard's Dad announced driving into a parking space. "Reckon how long do you think you'll be here? All day? Should I come back in a few hours for you, say five? That is all day, about six hours."

Bernard looked to his friends to see what they wanted to do. All agreed that five was perfect. And so they piled out of the van, grabbing bags and buckets. Tynon had suggested that they bring buckets to keep the sea weed in so that their own bags wouldn't get dirty.

"How many kinds of sea weed are located in Metro City again?" Roxanne asked them wondering if any of them could remember.

"Well, there are green algae, red algae, and brown seaweed. But the species of the combined in Metro City from the three types are over twelve thousand. Lucky for us, we only need 15 each." Bernard quipped.

Syx walked ahead of them surveying the area, they weren't too far from where he'd been attacked a few nights ago. About a quarter of a mile up the beach stretch was the overpass.

"Bernard, Tynon. I need to ask your opinion on something personal." Roxanne began. Syx turned around. Something personal? What could that mean?

"I'm listening." he responded.

"It's about the _Phantom_." she replied and his face grew serious.

"I'm listening, intently."

"Well, I think someone is after him."

"Of course someone is after him. He's a random person running around town in the dead of night, 'saving' people." Bernard quoted saving with his fingers and hurried to explain further, "think about it Roxanne. The Police, the Mayor, no one knows who this guy is. He's just up and running around looking for trouble so he can stop it and feel like some kind of hero."

"I don't think that's exactly it, Bernard." Syx interrupted.

"Oh? What do you think then?" Bernard challenged.

"I don't really know much about him either; I just think that maybe he's out to find someone. Or rather, find a way to stay away from them."

"You think he knows that he's being chased? There's more though, I was nervous about telling you guys this. I mean I've known you for a while now Bernard but seeing as I've just met you Tynon, and no offense meant. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it. You have to understand that I've known these two forever," Roxanne motioned towards Bernard and Candice. She then apologized. "But I think I can trust you. So" she took a deep breath and Syx watched as she batted the hair out of her eyes from the wind, "I saw the _Phantom_ get attacked a few nights ago. It was the night before you came to our school Ty."

Syx swallowed uncomfortably. Roxanne had mentioned wanting to be a reporter, and now he knew why. It was her calling. Honestly it had to be her destiny, no one had connected so many dots so quickly before. Did she suspect him already? He looked levelly into her eyes and saw her assessing the situation.

Shit.

"Ha, what are you implying, Roxanne?" _that I'm the Phantom?_ Was the question he asked silently in his mind. He dropped the barriers on his powers and risked stretching out into her mind, calmly feeling towards her. He slid into her head pulling her thoughts from her brain as if sifting through a filing cabinet. She did suspect him of being the _Phan__tom_. But mostly because he'd shown up the day after and he was of the same physical age. But she was weary to ask him without more evidence.

"If Tynon is the _Phantom_, then I'm a monkey's uncle." Candice laughed. "Seriously Roxanne, maybe you did get up too early this morning?"

Roxanne starred long and hard into Syx's eyes before he saw a light go off in her brain. Rather he felt it as he was still listening in on her thoughts.

_' The watch- I called him only minutes ago, if I signal him again, and Tynon __responds...but if its not him, _Phantom_ will probably be angry with me.'_

Oh god, it was probably a bad idea to have given her the watch. Syx never imagined things could get out of hand so quickly. He pushed slightly against her head trying to make her thoughts go towards something else other than proving that he was the _Phantom_. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and ran along his cheek.

The intense look on Roxanne's face subsided and she shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't remember what she was about to say and then turned to challenge Bernard and Candice to a race. Syx sighed in heavy relief he tried to pull out of her mind and as the last of his power was coiling back into his head, he saw something; a man. A blue man. Impossible! This was- but who? Who was this man who had the same skin color and head size as his own?

"Roxanne-" he started.

She turned around, "Yes, what is it?"

Syx froze. He'd almost asked her about the blue man from her mind. It would have given him up completely. Since she'd offered nothing regarding the man. But he had to know more, how did she know someone like him?

She couldn't possibly be in on it? Was his dreams from so long ago really just manufactured by the facility?

Was Roxanne really the girl he sought? Was the woman he looked for even real, or a fictitious piece of the many lies the facility had implanted into his head? Syx sank slowly into the white sand. What should he do...

The image of a big headed blue man imprinted in his mind. The man wore black, but he couldn't be sure what else, as the man's back was to him his head turned slightly to face behind him.

"Tynon? What is it? Are you okay?" he snapped out of his daze and looked once again into her eyes. Roxanne Ritchi. No, she was real and standing in front of him. She knew something that could help him, he should wait until later to find his answers even though he really didn't want to.

"Sorry, just got a bit dizzy. I'm fine now, we can continue on." he lied.

"Dude, if you're hazy just stay down. We'll come back for you. I promise." Bernard laughed.

"Hey, who's that?" Candice asked, and Syx looked up and over to where her gaze was focused.

There was a girl and someone else on the ground. He stood up quickly, and regretted it as his head swam. He held his head and then shook himself clear of the dizziness.

"Let's go see." he replied not waiting for the others to follow him down the beach. He jogged towards the other two beings. It was probably nothing, but as he neared he could see a girl waving her arms erratically at them. She was screaming something that he didn't make out until he was almost to them.

"Help! Oh, help me, I don't know what's wrong!" she was yelling. Once Syx could hear her clearly, he also recognized her from class. It was the incorrectly named Sophia. "OH! Tynon, it's you!"

"Yes. Sophia? What's wrong?" he looked down to see a teen lying on the floor of the sand, half in the ocean and half out. His hair was the color of carrots, and he was a little on the heavy side, wearing only red swimming trunks. He was also unconscious.

"Your boyfriend?" Bernard asked Sophia, arriving first before the others.

"NO!" Sophia glared at him, and flicked her blonde pony-tail behind her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "I just found him. I was out doing class homework when I saw this guy just lying here. I tried to wake him up. He's breathing and everything, but I live far away and I don't have a cell on me. Do any of you?" she looked up to see Candice and Roxanne arrive just in time.

"I've got mine. Do you want me to call 911?" Candice reached into her bag to fish out her phone.

"Well, no duh!" Sophia snapped. Syx thought fast, if the Police were brought here, they'd want information on who they all were, and what they were doing there. While that was no problem for the others to rattle off their names and addresses to the Cops, it was another matter entirely for him. He wouldn't be able to answer their questions, and they would want to know why. The whole situation would just get out of hand.

"Wait." Syx held his hand over Candice's, stopping her from dialing anything. "He's okay. Just knocked out." He leaned down over the teen and reaching towards his side he pinched under his arm. No reaction. Syx once again lowered the shields around his mind and rather annoyed now thrust his power into the teen's head, hard. Willing him to wake up, the boy stirred coughing.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne leaned down to pat the guy on the back. "Hey, wait a minute I know you! You're-" She paused to think," Henry right?" she asked him as he continued to sputter out sea water.

"How-? I don't know you?" he said between spits.

"I've a good memory. We only met a few times at the assembly for writers? Remember, you were accepting an honor's award for a short story?" she offered.

"I don't think this is the time to be reminding him of anything Roxy. He's just been- who knows. But he's swallowed seawater for Christ's sake; don't give him any more brain damage." Bernard said pulling her arm away from Henry.

"What happened?" Syx asked looking down into Henry's brown eyes.

"I was a-attacked." he coughed again and ran his hands through his hair, pulling his bangs out of his eyes.

"By who?" Candice asked.

"It was at night, what time is it? Where am I? Am I still at Metro Beach?" Henry looked around, confused.

"Yeah. And it's Saturday." Sophia helped. "Do you remember who attacked you?"

"The _Phantom_. I'm sure of it; he had a bike and a helmet."

"That's impossible. Besides plenty of people in Metro have bikes and helmets like _Phantom's_" Syx answered quickly.

"I'm sure it was him! He ran right into me, and chased me down here; I jumped into the water to hide, and got sucked under by an undertow!" Henry yelled back.

"I knew that guy was evil!" Sophia replied and Syx saw her eyes grow wide while looking past him into the sky. She shrieked, throwing her hand to her heart.

He spun around to find-

Nothing. He glanced up and around, side to side and saw only his friends doing the same, confusion written on all of their faces. What was Sophia squawking for? Bernard moved to speak and then it happened all at once.

Syx was suddenly in the air. A strong force had picked him up off of the ground and he was thrown towards the ocean. His mind raced to assess the situation.

Shit.

This is bad, if he hit the water and his watch was submerged, there was no telling if the piece of scrap would actually hold up. Or if it would short out and reveal him in his true blue form. He quickly looked to the shore to see that his friends were no longer within his view. Lucky him. He squinted his eyes and focused on his mind, feeling his energy pool out around him like a thick blanket of liquid. Invisible to anyone, but he knew it was there, and he centered the energy to the side of his body that was about to impact with the ocean.

He stopped, floating in mid-air.

As efficiently as he could, Syx righted himself and flew back to the shore. After his feet touched the sand he began to go into a calculating panic mode. Roxanne, Bernard, Candice- where were they? He ran up the sandy hills of the beach towards the road. As soon as he'd scrambled over the side of a particularly high hill, he spotted them a few yards in front of him.

Bernard and Candice were hunkered down behind a dumpster between two tight buildings, Sophia was clutching at Roxanne who was trying to push her behind a large dump truck. They were out in the open, but otherwise unhurt, relief washed over him. He looked up to see if he could locate the source that had blown them apart but after a few minutes was unable to see anything.

He carefully maneuvered over towards Bernard and Candice, as they were closer. Even as every cell in his being screamed that he should go for Roxanne. He calmed the savaged beast that began to bubble up in his chest; it wouldn't be good if he went into shock. He took deep breaths trying to steady his beating heart. And then he saw a small flicker in the sky. The thing was heading straight for them.

The creature looked like a teenage boy, but only in stature. His muscles were bulging unhealthily for someone of his age, his skin a dark grey with bluish purple veins poking out, crisscrossing around his body. There were stitches over his chest, and from what Syx could see his whole body. Large tubes where connected to his chest, left calf and right arm. A smaller tube was connected to his left eye socket. It looked painful, and Syx flinched remembering his own sordid experiences from not so long ago.

He didn't have time to think on who this person was, and how he was flying in the air. He only had time to act. This person was dangerous, a threat to he and his friends. He pulled his arm around and grasped the face of his watch. He spoke into it as quickly as he could form the words.

"Minion! Code: PHANTOM!"

The reply from his piscine friend was as immediate as his order.

"Code: RIGHT AWAY, SIR!"

He'd have to wait for Minion, but there would be no time in-between. He wasn't sure what kinds of powers this thing had, and he wouldn't risk Roxanne's safety finding out. Syx jumped over the bench he had hid behind, and knowing it was probably a bad move; ran full out towards Roxanne and Sophia.

"RUN! He's found you!" he screamed as the grey teen descended upon them. Sophia had had the sense to dash away once he gave the command, Roxanne however didn't move. She looked up behind him as he snatched her arm and pulled her towards two buildings, intending to fling her to safety. He was met with more resistance than he expected. She was rooted to the ground her eyes wide, mouth in an O shape, starring at the figure behind him. He grunted in annoyance and spun around dropping to the ground, sweep kicking her legs out from under her. She landed in his arms with a; "Ump!" he jumped up as quickly as he could and using his powers he threw up a barrier five feet from them. He tried to make it bigger but the creature was faster than he'd ever seen a normal human move.

The thing smashed into his force field, knocking the wind from Syx. He held onto Roxanne who screamed at the sight of the boy who was inches in front of them. The boy began to pound ruthlessly at the invisible field trying to reach his quarry. Syx held strong, but under this kind of pressure he wasn't sure how long he could last. Minion? Where was he?

"Tynon, what's going on?" Roxanne screamed and Syx wondered briefly if the silence was always so loud when something traumatic was happening.

"I don't know! Listen, when I say go, I want you to run behind me into that ally as fast as you can and don't turn back. Do you understand?" He yelled at her.

"No! I don't understand! What about you?" She yelled.

"I'll be fine." he lied. "GO!" Syx pushed her backwards, and opened the forcefield to let her go safely out. He didn't want the angry grey creature to follow after her so Syx stretched his power out to encompass Roxanne, but in turn it thinned his own protective shield and the thing's next swing broke through his invisible barrier. His hand falling heavily onto Syx's shoulder.

Syx had time to pull away to the right, lifting his arm up as he did so, the bulk of the blow landed at half power crushing the watch at his wrist and hitting his head knocking him down. The hologram that was covering his body began to flicker in and out. Revealing his true form. That of a bald, big-headed blue-skined teenage alien boy. Just a joke. Someone who wanted to be human, but never would. Someone who could never fit in, a thing just like that which was attacking him.

A monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god- its done! Well- this chapter is anyway. I am SO sorry to all of you beautiful citizens of Metrocity who are reading this right now and hating me hardcore! DX I know I promised updates after you all took the time to comment, and I'm sorry- college is eating my soul and my sleep! <strong>

**This was the first chapter that I had initially thought of before I even wrote out the full outline for this story. I hope that it's going good for everyone and that you are enjoying what's going down- now ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!**

**UP NEXT: As Syx's holo-watch is fading in and out Roxanne see's her Alien friend, Megamind in him, and decides to do whatever she can to save him. But how can she save him from an unnamed Creature as strong as this being full of tubes? Find out in the next chapter of Phantom Syx!**

**Coming to in a week or two. (As I am finally graduating! SO after the 17th I will have time to devote myself more fully to Megamind, and this lovely fanfic!) Thanks for reading and Circus Candies for everyone!**


	7. Disguised

Chapter Seven: Disguised

* * *

><p>Roxanne tripped and would have fallen forward, possibly breaking her nose from the landing, except something stopped her before she hit the ground. She didn't know what it was. It was almost like the air was thicker around her body. She felt outwards and was met with resistance of a sort. There was something surrounding her, but it didn't feel bad. She chose to go with the flow and maneuvered her body around just in time to see the grey boy full of tubes, with skin that was only being held together by stitches land a crucial blow to Tynon. Her friend tried to block the blow, but the creature was much stronger and he landed on the street with a <em>thud<em>.

"NO! Tynon! Help- somebody help!" she yelled, looking all around her she saw no one. Bernard and Candice were huddling behind a dumpster and heard her cries, but there was nothing they could do. She stared helplessly at her friend who was lying limp on the ground. Suddenly a flickering surrounded him, and it was only once but she could have sworn she saw Megamind lying there instead of her friend Tynon. She saw Tynon's eyes open briefly to look at her, before they slid shut. Whether it was the trauma of the moment, or the fact that she truly feared for her friends life, Roxanne jumped up and ran towards the grey teenager who was floating off of the ground.

She reached the unconscious boy and threw her body over him, nearly getting struck by the floating creature as his hand was coming down quickly for another harsh blow.

"Please stop! I'm begging you, you'll kill him!" She clutched onto Tynon, and risked a glance upwards. The grey teen seemed to be confused by her sudden appearance.

"Move." she expected his voice to be harsh and scratchy like the rest of him, but it was smooth and deep.

"I won't. Please, I don't know why you are attacking us, but Tynon hasn't done anything to warrant this. And neither have the rest of us." she hoped that he would see reason, and for a moment of blissful silence she thought he would.

"Move. Or die."

"Roxanne! Get out of there! Leave her alone you big jerk!" Candice's scream was heard from behind her.

Her eyes widened. What was he? A true creature of evil inside and out? "I choose die." she glared at him, and was glad that she was on the ground already, because her body started to shake.

"So be it." the teen lifted his arm and brought it down on top of her head, Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow.

But she never felt the impact.

A heavy whoosh of air blew past her and suddenly the angry grey creature with the voice of an angel was no longer in front of her. Something, or someone, had knocked him away from her and Tynon.

"IT'S PHANTOM!" Bernard screamed, "Roxanne!" suddenly he was there, with Candice, and they were dragging her and Tynon to safety.

"What?" disbelief washed over her. She never thought to call Phantom on the watch that he had given her, but somehow he'd known to show up. He knew that something bad was happening. And she was so happy to see him, she felt like fainting.

"Is he okay?" Bernard asked her.

"I don't know. He's still breathing, but that guy hit him pretty hard." she admitted.

"That was nuts what he did. I thought he was a goner for sure." Candice admitted.

"I wonder how he was able to block the first blow though." Bernard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Roxanne righted her own glasses, wondering that as well, but now wasn't the time to think on it. _Phantom_ was fighting against the flying grey teen and he was holding up well, considering how small he was compared to his opponent.

"He got here just in time. Another moment and you guys would've been pancakes." Bernard commented as he watched the fight unfold.

Roxanne was aware of that fact, and she swore that if they all lived through this moment she would do all in her power to protest all of the _Phantom's_ heroic deeds.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Henry cursed. He had nearly been decapitated by that bastard Wayne. The jerk either had forgotten that he was there, or he hadn't cared. He had smashed into the ground at the center of their little 'gathering'. It was difficult to gauge when he was suppose to show up in the first place. With that, on top of his <em>surprise<em> landing, Henry was fit to be tied.

He watched as the grey teen who he was 'introduced' to several days earlier as Wayne Scott, flew down and nearly destroyed the human who they suspected to really be Six in disguise.

Henry watched as something happened to the boy on the ground. It was only a moment. And if he blinked he probably would've missed it. But he could've sworn that the kid had turned blue.

"It really is him!" he gasped. Either that or whatever the people of the 'Facility' had done to him messed up his eyesight. He made sure to log the information away. Lady D would want to know that her suspicions were correct.

He was congratulating his genius when the teen girl who had been with the supposed Six ran out of nowhere, and threw herself over him. "Great! Move out of the way! Wayne has strict orders not to kill a human! Get off of him, you stupid girl!" he fiercely whispered to himself.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was sure it wasn't good. Wayne was a guy of few words and if this chick could get him to talk so easily...Henry shivered. He didn't like it when Wayne spoke. His voice made no sense with his body and it just made Henry uncomfortable.

Then Wayne lifted his arm upwards and began to bring it down. He was going to kill her! "Fool! What did Lady Doppler tell you!" Henry shouted, Wayne obviously heard him and hesitated briefly above the human girls head. It was all the time the person in the shadows needed to intervene. Wayne was knocked from his position above Six and Roxanne, by none other than the _Phantom_!

"No. That's- That's impossible! If the _Phantom_ is there- then who the hell is that on the ground?" he screeched, and Wayne heard his observations again. He continued to fight with Phantom for several minutes before pushing back from the masked avenger and rejoining his hidden team member.

"That isn't him. My mission has been aborted. Doppler has ordered you to remain with them. Find out what you can, slug." and with that Wayne jumped into the air and was gone, heading back to the 'Facility.'

Henry visibly shivered, he'd never get used to that guy.

* * *

><p>The pressure that was shooting pain through his neck and pounding against his skull awoke Syx. He inhaled cold, thick fog. It caused him to cough. Dark purplish-red liquid flew from his lips. He rubbed his mouth clean of it and winced, licking them and swallowing back what was left of it in his throat. It tasted of rusty pennies. He looked up and through the fog he recognized the familiar setting of the dream world. That state that's not quite awake, and not really asleep. The only time he could easily reach out through the 'link' that he believed he shared with another version of himself in-between a separate universe.<p>

He stretched his power out as far as it would go. The only place he could relax to his full potential was in this realm of nothing. He reached out, closing his eyes, trying to feel his way to the other side. He knew it would be no use though, for the past several years, ever since he'd been 'freed' he also was unable to connect with Roxanne from the other dimension.

Now that he had found her here in his own universe, Syx wasn't as troubled by this fact. But when the familiar voice of the elder Roxanne Ritchi echoed within the mist he felt as if his heart had stopped.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Syx opened his eyes and she was standing before him in blue jeans and a light pink long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was slightly longer than he had remembered. But her eyes were the same stunning blue.

"R-Roxanne. Is it really you?" he tried to hold back the lump in his throat but faltered.

"Syx?" Roxanne asked and he could only nod. "Oh my god, it's really you!" she gushed and ran forward, she leaned over to scoop him up into a hug. "You're huge!" she laughed and squeezed him.

"I'm fifteen now." he managed to squeak out, and then reluctantly pulled away from her. "Roxanne, I've found you. The _you_ in _my_ universe!"

"You have! Are you friends? Or..."

"You- _she_ doesn't know that I'm an alien. She thinks that I'm a human named Tynon." he backed up, turned the dial on his watch and the hologram of the black haired normal human boy appeared. He looked to Roxanne, waiting for her reaction.

"Why doesn't she know, Why are you hiding it from her? Tell me what's been happening with you these past few years."

"So much has happened." Syx informed her of his release from the Facility, and his return to the Prison of Metro City. Roxanne leaned down to sit beside him and she listened to him patiently. Her eyebrows rose in interest when he began to explain that he was the masked vigilante _Phantom_. And then she was wincing as he explained some of the racier parts of just what that job description had entailed. He downplayed as much as he could, but it was not enough. Noticing her increased displeasure Syx decided to tell her about Minion. About his discovery of his fishy friend and then learning a little about where he had come from. The knowledge that he was royalty from his planet and that the destruction of it was unexpected.

It was the first time he had ever shared this kind of information with another person. And he was glad that it was Roxanne. But a voice in the back of his head urged him to also tell the Roxanne of his universe. He smiled then, deciding that, as soon as he could be sure that she wouldn't run screaming at the sight of his true self, he would.

Something sparked his memory and he looked up and spoke without thinking. "She's seen someone like me. He's blue! I mean he looks like me! I saw him in her mind, I didn't mean to pry, but it was only for a moment and then- it was gone. I'm sure she's seen someone like me before. But it couldn't have been me because I haven't shown her what I really look like yet."

"Oh? Has she seen this person in your universe, or just her dreams?" Roxanne asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not sure. He looked very real. He was like me big head, blue skin, and he was wearing a black suit with a blue-"

"It's Megs. You don't have to worry. He told me about meeting with _your_ Roxanne in the dreams."

"Megs? What do you mean? Is it the _me_ from your world?" Syx paused to think about this. During the previous times that they had met he had discussed the Red String of Fate with her. And they had deduced from logical reasoning that it could be the only answer as to why they were able to talk in dreams. "So she knows who I am, but doesn't know where I am? Well, this is- I'm not sure."

"A relief I hope? I don't think she would ever tell anyone who you were. Besides she'd figure it out sooner or later. She is me after all. And the you from my time always seems to tell me that I'm too clever for my own good." Roxanne smiled, and when the worried look on Syx's face did not disappear she went on, "Listen. She's becoming your friend right? And as long as you can still protect her as the Phantom, I think she will be a good ally. Bernard too. It's your call though. I know that things haven't been easy for you. I'm just glad that you're free from all of that now. And you have a chance to live your life, what do you think about the outside world Syx? Is it anything you dreamed it would be like?" She tucked her long hair behind her ear. Syx noted that she looked similar to the much younger version of herself from his world with her hair the length that it was now.

"It was great at first. Surprising. I knew when I was released into the Warden's 'care' at Metro City Prison that it was just a matter of time before they found a way to destroy him. There was no way that they were going to let me go. Not without a fight. And when one day they came to my rooms to get me without a word delivered me to the prison. I knew that they were going to trap him. He was the only one who knew about me. Many of the scientists who came into my room knew who he was and their thoughts were not kind. It was shortly after you left me the last time when I learned that I would die there. They never planned to release me." he saw her shift uncomfortably, and he could tell without reading into her mind that she wanted to ask questions. He waited for a moment, to see if she would, but when the silence scraped on for several moments Syx picked up again.

Gesturing with his hands in a swimming motion, "The one that called himself Koi, couldn't seem to stop thinking about my death. He was almost obsessive over me to begin with. He didn't want them to kill me. He wanted to watch me grow up fully into adulthood so that everything about me could be charted. But the others who were above his stature wouldn't let him speak about it. They had decided unanimously that my insides were worth more than my outsides. I was planning an escape the exact day that they had 'released me.' A good thing too, because my way out would have involved many unnecessary deaths. While they were transporting me in the 'vehicle' I overheard their thoughts. They were going to kill the Warden. Because he seemed to be threatening the Facility. In a way he blackmailed my freedom from them." Syx sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, in a very familiar way. Roxanne's heart warmed from the sight and he noticed her face brighten, although he was unsure why until she voiced the reason.

"You're so like him. And yet it's like you are different people all at once. You've been hurt so badly Syx. And there's no way for me to really help you other than when we can meet here. And I haven't seen you in well, for you it's been many years. It's only been almost three years. I would have hoped that you would've escaped them sooner." She glanced up into his eyes. "Why did you stay for so long?"

Syx colored slightly, and turned away. He thought about it. He knew the answer but he didn't want to tell it to her. He felt childish all of a sudden. "I was...I was scared. While I felt as if I had learned everything about the world, about how things operated and how people interacted, I really didn't. I didn't know anything about Metro City or the World. When I got out into the Prison and found out that they were planning on killing the Warden I escaped. It was so easy. But once I was out there I knew that the humans wouldn't accept me. Not as an Alien."

He laughed then, startling Roxanne and causing her to jump. It was a merciless laugh, one that she had never heard before he was sure, and yet he couldn't help himself as he clutched his sides. The black laugh pouring out of him, he was angry, angry at the situation of his pathetic life, angry at the fact that even after he had made so much for himself he was still so very weak. He was angry at everything. "I thought I could lie and just tell people that I was deformed from birth or something. But that seemed so trivial, and if the Facility learned that I had broken out of prison, I was sure that they would come for me. So I made up my mind and constructed a machine that would hide my appearance from the 'normal' people of the world. I hid. I took Minion and escaped with a shield of invisibility. They never saw it coming. I walked right out of the front doors."He insinuated the thought with gesture of his hands.

"Syx, where have you been staying all this time? Are you safe? Are they still after you?" She rested a hand on his forearm and he tried not to flinch.

"In the sewers. But don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds. Minion has made it rather homey. And when I can I find new things everyday to add to it so it seems more- normal." he tried to shake off the embarrassed feeling. He had no reason to be ashamed of the place he called home. They kept it tidy and he tried his best not to steal what they needed. He and Minion even had a part time job that brought in money for food and clothes. Well, if you could call sneaking into a Motor Parts shop and fixing up vehicles in exchange for some of the cash in the registrar a part time job. He decided not to tell her that part.

"It sounds nice. I hope that you'll find a way to confide in Roxanne. She sounds like she will be a great ally to you and Minion."

"Why did it take you so long to become the _other me's_ ally? I mean you had said that you'd known him for a long time before all of the dreams and things started to happen to you."

"It's complicated but it's mostly because we were stupid. Yes, that sounds about right. I had never thought to love you-him. I was convinced that he was just bad. An evildoer, and someone who wanted to destroy Metro Man. I guess it was later in life when I had just gotten so sick of it all. I mean, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. But every time he kept kidnapping me, I would just keep wondering. Why was he doing what he was doing? Why did he hate Metro Man so much? And why did he only kidnap me? Although that last one was after the fact when Metro Man brought it up. I was only seeing what I wanted to see I guess I was just as narrow minded as any other citizen of 'Metrocity.' He started to seem so charming to me. At first I chalked it up to the fact that I hadn't been out for a date in years, but then I just started to look at him. Really look, and I'd never tell him this outright because he'd get a big head, no pun intended, but he always was, and still is, rather charismatic. Plus the way he can think on the fly, and organize such chaos into something that is actually tangible. He'd only made mistakes when he didn't have time to properly test his inventions. Which back when he was 'evil' was fairly often. After he started to fight for 'good' he was able to get that extra time. It also helps to have me there as an almost silent piece of consciousness. If I let him run wild he'd be inventing robo-cats again." Roxanne rolled her eyes, and Syx chose that moment to comment.

"What's wrong with robo-cats?" His face was innocent.

Roxanne looked at him for several moments and when she realized that he was serious, she burst out laughing. Syx was confused. What _was_ the problem with making robo-cats?

"And that's why I love you!" she continued to laugh, and he couldn't help but smile even though a small part of him felt as though he was being _laughed_ at.

"I love your laugh. You sound just like her. I could listen to you laugh all day." he smiled brightly from ear to ear and Roxanne opened her mouth to say something, but he never heard it, for at that moment a shrill high-pitched scream shot through his brain. "AH!" he screamed out and clutched at his head. What was this?

"Syx? What is it, what's wrong?" Roxanne was shaking him and looking around wildly for the source of his pain. "Who is that screaming?"

She could hear it too? "I'm not sure I-" he stopped, Roxanne. _His_ Roxanne. That's right, they were being attacked! What was he doing unconscious and enjoying himself when she was still in danger? "It's Roxanne! I have to go, ugh, how do I get out of here?" He jumped up quickly and began to run forwards, the elder Roxanne wasted no time in following him.

"What's happening Syx?" she called to him as they ran, where to he wasn't sure, but it was better than just sitting on his butt doing nothing.

"I forgot to tell you that she-_you_- were being followed by someone whom I suspected to be in league with the 'Facility'. He wore a government badge and had a gun. I managed to track him down, but it turns out he was really after _me_. And so I was attacked, Roxanne of my world saved me. And things have been weird ever since. I managed to transfer to her school to make sure it was really me and not her that they were after." he also chose not to mention that he really _really_ wanted to see her again. "And I saw him a second time the day I transferred there. He hasn't attacked since, but today while we were at the beach doing a homework assignment, some more weird things happened. A boy washed up on shore and another classmate, Sophia, that wasn't in our party managed to call us over. This boy, he couldn't remember what had happened to him and before any of us could offer suggestions as to what we should do about it, we were attacked. I was thrown towards the sea. If I hadn't used my powers to hover above the water I'm sure I'd have been discovered by now. My holo-watch won't hold up to full submersion in water. I managed to save myself and was about to save Roxanne when the thing that had attacked us bared its ugly teeth at Roxanne and Sophia. I got them to safety but at my own expense. All I remember as the darkness washed over me was Roxanne screaming. I think my watch was flickering in and out. But I hope I remember it wrong though. It won't do anyone any good if they were able to see the real me."

"_Tynon! Tynon! Wake up, please! Oh no! TYNON!" Roxanne's voice echoed though the dream realm._

"It's her! Oh god, what's happened!" Syx was fiercely worried now and as he slowed down the older Roxanne called to him.

"Syx, I'm disappearing!" she yelled, he turned around to see that she was fading away and he looked at his own hands, he too was disappearing.

'Good take me back. To reality. I need to save her.' he thought.

"Syx. Be careful!" Roxanne screamed after him.

"I will, don't worry. Take care and tell Minion I say hi!"

Roxanne called out to him again, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

And then his eyes flashed open and he became aware of a large gash on his face. He was laying on the ground with gravel being pressed into the wound.

He could hear the murmurs around him and was able to push himself off of the ground to see none other than the _Phantom_ walking towards him and his group of friends.

'Ah. Minion. You fantastic fish you.' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! Okay so here ya'll go. It will be a few days before the next chapter I graduate on the 17th, and then I'll have a little more time to spare for our dear blue vigilante! WHOO HOO!<strong>

**So yes, the 'creature' is Wayne! Oh noes! Why is our poor hero so messed up in my AU? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Thank you for reading, and please comment as always so that I know if I am doing well, or terrible, or just blah! And as always Circus Candies for you all! Lovely people of Megamind Fandom!**

**AND THANKS FLUFFY FOR BETA'ING THIS! ILU!**


	8. Truth

Chapter 8: Truth

* * *

><p>Roxanne Ritchi was no simpering miss, for her age and gender she had always believed herself to be on the stronger side of things. She wasn't a cowering little girl who needed protection from anyone, and she had always believed that. But today's events had proven her wrong. Tynon was shakily getting to his feet and now that she had a moment to think about what had happened she was piecing together the events. They had come across Henry and Sophia on the beach and in the confusion of trying to figure out what had happened to Henry, they had been attacked.<p>

By who? She wasn't entirely sure. The boy who had looked like a science experiment gone bad was behind it. And she was sure that Tynon had turned into Megamind, if only for a second. She saw a young blue-skinned big headed boy about her age lying on the ground where her friend Tynon should have been, in pain. At first she assumed it was shock from the sudden attack upon her and her friends, but then why did Megamind not look like his older self? Where was his goatee? Why did he look like a boy?

It was all beginning to make sense. The Megamind that she had met in her dreams when she was a little girl had told her that he was a protector, a defender of the people. And she had been betting all her chips that Tynon was the _Phantom_. Now she was without a doubt sure that he was. What she had not been expecting was for the same Tynon to be revealed to her as Megamind.

Her mind was working fast, earlier she had been sure that she was about to come to some similar revelation with Tynon and the _Phantom_, but something had clouded her mind, almost persuaded her to think of something else entirely and she had lost her trail of thought. Something odd had happened again when Tynon had saved her. There seemed to be something that was preventing their attacker from hitting them when Tynon had managed to pull her from her shock.

Was the reason he was in pain, and she herself unharmed due to some sort of power? Almost like an invisible barrier being put between them. Had Tynon created a force field? If this was true than it was her fault that he was harmed now. If he hadn't decided to put the field up around her only, he may still be okay. Instead of swaying on his feet and clutching his shoulder in pain.

But if she was right about all of this, just who was that standing in front of them? It was the _Phantom_ wasn't it? He surely fought like the _Phan__tom_, and was dressed like the _Phantom_; his bike was also _Phantom's_ bike.

Focus, I can think about all of this later, right now I need to make sure that Tynon is okay.

"Tynon? Do you want us to call an ambulance?" Roxanne asked him.

"Yeah, man. You look messed up." Bernard said.

"Way to put it, Bernie." Tynon replied, and the corner of Bernard's lips drew down in a disapproving frown.

Candice snorted a laugh and approached _Phantom_ who was standing before them all quiet and patient. "Can you take him to a hospital?" she asked.

The _Phantom's_ helmet nodded.

"No way! You can't trust him!" Sophia said running up behind them.

"Where were you? And why not? He saved our lives!" Candice yelled into her face pushing against Sophia's chest with her own.

"But- its _Phantom_! Who knows what someone like _him_ will do?" Sophia stayed behind the group making sure to block herself from any bodily harm.

"I'm sure; someone like him will take good care of Ty. What do you say Tynon, is that okay?" Roxanne asked glancing at her friend.

Tynon glanced up and held Roxanne's gaze for what could have been hours. But was only moments, and something passed between them. She wasn't sure but she was certain that she felt a slight pressure in her head.

"Sure thing. I guess I could just call my folks from the hospital. No sense in worrying them before I get medical help." He held his elbow up and Roxanne guessed that it was to keep the weight of his arm from pulling at his injured shoulder.

"Okay great. Thanks _Phantom_." Roxanne said nodding in the _Phantom's_ direction, he nodded back. "I'll call you later, Tynon." She tapped on the wristwatch that was similar to the ones that both Tynon and _Phantom_ were wearing and she noticed Tynon glance uncomfortably at _Phantom_ before nodding slightly to her.

"As promised then. Bye for now." Tynon replied as _Phantom_ led him to his bike. Roxanne watched as they rode off away from the ocean.

"What should we do?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're going to do but, I feel fine and we still have homework that will be due. What do you say we get Tynon's homework done too? Well, at least part of it?" Candice offered turning towards Bernard and Roxanne.

"Yeah. I think that he'd like that." Bernard replied.

They grouped together and started to walk back down towards the ocean calmly talking about homework for class and Sophia stood at the edge of the road looking down at them.

"Are you all crazy? We were just attacked! By a madman! We need to call the police! And the news people!" she screamed down.

"For what? _Phantom_ took care of it, Sophia. We were attacked in broad daylight, but for what I am not sure. And I am also not so sure that we should trust you." Bernard shrugged and continued walking.

"Not trust me? What did I do? I just called for some help!" she yelled running down to them.

"YOU called us into that attack. That's what it looked like, honestly." Candice snapped.

"Hey! Hey you guys wait up!" A male voice rang out. Roxanne turned around at the same moment her friends did to spot Henry tripping his way through sand and falling twice before finally reaching them.

"And YOU!" Candice's voice rose as she stomped forward. "You're the whole reason this happened! Who are you? How did you get here? Don't think for a minute that we're going to believe that half-cocked story about the _Phantom_ attacking you! Not when he just saved our lives! Why would you lie about that?" She backed Henry up until he fell down onto the sand once again.

"Look I'm sorry I was confused! I can't remember much, but I am not lying, someone who looked like Phantom attacked me! I swear, and the last thing I remember was his helmet before waking up on the beach to you guys!" Henry held his hands up in a defensive gesture and Candice backed off, but only a little.

"Listen Henry, we know you believe that you are telling us the truth. And I believe you." _For the most part. _Roxanne added silently to herself. "But it would be really helpful if you could remember something other than that. I know the _Phantom_, and he would never do something like that."

"You know him?" Henry locked eyes with her, and Roxanne noted that his tone seemed to change.

"She sure does! He's saved her like twice before this! And _Phantom_ isn't some criminal; he's really a good guy! So there's no way he would've hurt anyone!" Candice admitted and Roxanne glared at her.

'Way to go big mouth.' She thought. "It doesn't matter anymore now anyway. If we were to call the cops, they'd want evidence. And the only thing we can do is point them in the direction of Tynon, but they could chalk that up to teenager's horse-assing around. Do you think anyone would believe our story anyway?" Roxanne asked them, and they all looked down before shaking their heads no.

"Well, let's get our homework done now, we can gripe about this while we are working." Bernard replied.

Roxanne wondered just where the other '_Phantom_' was taking Tynon.

* * *

><p>A slender and feminine hand flew through the air and connected with Henry's cheek. The sound of Lady Doppler's slap echoed through his room.<p>

"You fool. You should have followed them, or agreed to meet with them tomorrow." She glowered down into his face. "Does Wayne have to do everything? Why did we even give you powers, if you don't intend to use them to their full potential?"

"I didn't want to be outed just yet, I wanted to gather more information on them." Henry rubbed the side of his face where she had slapped him.

"Sit here and think about it hard. TRY to remember just what it was you wanted to tell me, idiot!" Lady Doppler stormed out of the white room that he was in.

Henry thought about yelling out the information that he had already, but figured he would make her wait longer for slapping him. He was contemplating just how much he was going to reveal when the door opened and a little girl walked in.

She was about five years old, and wore a white jumpsuit with white shoes. What startled Henry most was her appearance. She was bald, her head was slightly larger than average and her skin was blue. A light sky blue. She held a teddy bear in one hand, her thumb was firmly planted in her mouth and she was staring at Henry with bright green eyes.

'It must be another 'experiment' Henry thought.' he watched as the girl walked forward and hesitantly placed her teddy down on his lap. She then took her finger out of her mouth long enough to ask him a question.

"Who are you?"

"Henry. Who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm not sure. They call me 'Forty-eleven.' The white Lady says I have no real name." Forty-eleven proceeded to chew on her thumb.

"Oh? Hey what's that?" Henry asked, he saw something move on her back. Turn around, for a minute Forty-eleven."

The little girl turned so that he could clearly see what was on her back. And he wished that he hadn't. Forty-eleven's back was covered in small puncture wounds. Fresh dark red blood was soaking through her white clothes, and the girl didn't seem fazed at all.

"Can you feel that?" he asked her.

"Feel what?" she turned back to him and Henry screamed, jumping back and falling off of his chair onto the ground. Forty-eleven's face was oozing blood. Her eyes, nose and ears were festering with it. Dark liquid began to force its way out of her throat and she coughed her eyes growing wide with panic as if she finally realized that something was wrong. "Help, help, I don't wanna die yet, wait please. Can't you stop it! Help me!" she ran towards Henry her arms outstretched her teddy bear fallen to the ground forgotten in the child's fear.

"SHIT! HELP! Somebody get in here quick! Help, help! She's dying!" Henry screamed as the child fainted and fell forward onto his lap, he sat there screaming for help and no one came. He held Forty-eleven as she seizured and her mouth foamed, and finally clutching to his own white jumpsuit, her little knuckles turning white, she died. "Oh, god! Oh my god! NO! Wake up Forty-eleven! WAKE UP!"

She was dead. But she was just talking to him. She was perfectly fine one moment and then...

The door to his room opened and Lady Doppler stepped over the threshold to find him in a state of panic, Forty-eleven's blood covered the floor, and Henry held the dead child in his arms as if it were his own fault she were dead.

"Do you remember anything or not?" Lady Doppler asked in a tone that sounded like she'd rather watch paint peel.

"Are you crazy? You let this girl die! Didn't you hear me calling for help!" Henry screamed at her, tears falling from his eyes. Tears? He was crying? Yes, he was. And damn well he should. He'd let the poor girl die right in his arms.

"She was going to die anyways. It's too bad they let her out as a last request. It's also too bad that she came to your room to die. I'll have someone clean up the mess. Now answer me. Aw, don't look so sad they die within forty-eight hours after birth anyways. If you tell me what I want to know I'll have another one made for you."

"You people are sick. I don't want you to MAKE anything!" He gently placed the dead child on the ground and stood up slipping in her blood, he righted himself by holding onto the chair that he was sitting in previously. Her blood clung to the white room like a baby bird to its nest, and Henry fought to keep the bile in the back of his throat from rising. "You stupid broad, I didn't want them to get suspicious. I actually used my damn mind to figure that if I tried to get too close too soon, they would know and I wouldn't get any information out of them! All I know is that the _Phantom_ has saved that girl, Roxanne twice! She might know something more on him! So I was going to get close to her in order to find out okay! That's all!" Henry screamed into her face.

"Wayne said that Phantom wasn't Syx. What did you see about that?" she asked calmly, a small smile tugging at part of her lips. Henry failed to see what was so amusing and his own hand itched to slap the white eyed beauty across her pretty face.

"I don't know. He was attacking that black-haired boy, and then he got attacked himself by the _Phantom_. I guess he figured that if the black-haired boy was _Phantom_, then how could he be in two places at once?"

"Maybe. And maybe we're all being fooled. I'll be back later henry. I know that there's more in that brain that you're not focusing on. Think a little harder, and next time maybe I won't need to shock it out of you." The lady of white turned around in a grand gesture, her lab coat sweeping behind her in a ridiculous way, she opened the door to his room and left.

Henry stood amidst the white and red room and wondered just how long they had been creating clones, and whether or not he should tell them that he had saw that the real Syx was in disguise.

"What do I do?" He asked looking down at the only other thing that was once alive in the room.

The child remained silent.

* * *

><p>"You're a life saver, Minion. I'd be a goner if you hadn't shown up." Syx said as Minion set him down, on top of his mattress on the ground of their hideout. He then switched the holo-watch on his wrist to reveal his fishy friend in a robot-gorilla suit, and tried to do the same for his own. His watch emitted flickers of electricity before dying down. He shook his head in annoyance.<p>

"No problem Sir, but I don't think that we're in the clear. Miss Ritchi knows." Minion said worriedly.

"That's fine. She can be trusted. I was going to tell her tonight anyways. I guess she just found out a little sooner. I mean she could've had us hauled off you know. But she let us get away. And I'm glad of it; I've been waiting my whole life it seems to find her. She's my destiny." Syx tried to lie on his back and failed miserably, Minion had to help him into a comfortable position and he smiled as his friend eased him onto the mattress. "You know, I would be nothing without you Minion."

His friend ducked his head in embarrassment; if a fish could blush he was sure that Minion was doing so right now. "You should try to rest for a while Sir. Maybe you'll be healed in time to meet with Miss Ritchi tonight."

"Thank you Minion. Goodnight then." Syx smiled and closed his eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep so that he could give his mind a rest. But the moment his eyelids slid into darkness an image of the boy whom he had fought with earlier appeared. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar to Syx? His actions were meant to destroy but his eyes held sorrow and regret. How could this person attack so easily, and hold such restraint?

"Who are you?" Syx whispered as he was carried on a carpet into sleep.

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat on her bed towel drying her hair. The ocean didn't seem to want to cooperate with them despite the nice day. And they were unable to locate all fifteen seaweed specimens needed for Marine Biology class. She had decided to catch the early bus home and promised to meet up with the group later the next day so that they could try to collect their homework samples then.<p>

"Want to stay the night? My folks won't mind." Candice had offered but Roxanne had turned her down. She wanted to try and wait for Phantom to show up. There were so many questions she was dying to ask. So much she wanted to know.

When she had arrived home her parents had the news station on and were watching a reporter attempt to salvage what had happened at the Beach earlier, and she was doing a poor job Roxanne surmised. The screen displayed a woman in her early thirty's, with dark ebony hair pulled back into a tight bun, her bangs cut just above her eyebrow's, and curled meticulously into perfection. No doubt by the makeup artists behind the scenes. There was a mic in her hands and she was speaking in front of a road very close to where Roxanne and her friends had been attacked.

"Earlier today eyewitness accounts of the battle between Metro City's night avenger the _Phanto__m_, and an unknown assailant." She turned to an older man in his fifties and began questioning him. Roxanne stayed to listen to the man as he re-accounted what she herself had had a front row seat for. The man's memory seemed to be off enough for her not to worry. He recalled only four of them, and most of his story involved the Phantom's fight.

Roxanne had a sigh of relief but it was short lived as another witness began to spew out their story. A younger woman about twenty she guessed, thin strawberry-blonde hair. A garish pale grey jogging outfit on, and she was peppy and full of energy. There was no way she'd forget every detail.

"There were three boys and three girls. I've already given detailed descriptions. They were all teenagers' about 15 to 16. Some monstrous creature flew down and just attacked them, and _Phantom_ crashed his bike into the creature's face and then-"

Roxanne tuned out. Her Mother and Father were looking at her worriedly.

"Roxanne you were near the beach today weren't you? Did you see anything? If you did we need to go to the police right away." Her Mother sat up straight on the couch grabbing her Father's hand and placing her free hand over her heart.

"I don't have a clue what that whack job is talking about Mom, honestly people need something else to occupy their time with than the _Phantom_. Don't you think so Dad?"

Her Father was quietly watching her as if he suspected that she was hiding something, but without further evidence or any knowledge of why his daughter was hiding whatever it was, he had to let it go. "Yes, dear. Did you have fun today? How are your friends?"

"They're doing great, we we're only able to find about half of our specimens so I'm going to have to go out again tomorrow." she blew out a breath in frustration to add to her annoyance.

"Oh? That's too bad. Maybe if you're able to find everything tomorrow you can all go hang out at the Mall or something? Would you like a ride?" Her father offered, and Roxanne briefly wondered if he had an ulterior motive since he never offered to give her a ride anywhere on Sunday's. It was his one day off out of the week and he usually decided to stay home and relax.

"Maybe. Thanks Dad. I'm tired from too much sun I think, I'm going to shower and then head to bed early, if that's okay?" Roxanne yawned to emphasize her remark.

"Sure honey, would you like me to leave a snack for you by your bed, while you are in the shower?" her Mother asked.

Roxanne smiled, "Yeah, thanks Mom." she turned around and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Passing images of her and her parents on the wall she smiled as the pictures grew with age from when she was a little girl of seven with pigtails until the most recent of her at age sixteen, and by herself. She shook her head of silly thoughts and began to focus on the day's events.

"If only I was surer that he's on my side. What if he's just like the boy who attacked us today? And why did that boy attack us, who was that man in the trench coat I met when I saved _Phantom_?" So many questions left unanswered.

She sighed and flopped back onto her bed, her towel falling from her hair and her robe falling open at her legs. The night draft tickled its way up her leg, from her open window and she was reminded of the cool nights of Metro City. Roxanne's eyes began to droop and she didn't fight to keep them open even though she was waiting for Phantom, she was so tired from the excitement of the day. Henry had asked to meet them at school Monday because he wasn't allowed out on Sunday's, something about his religious beliefs. They agreed to meet with him to talk about the events again, but Roxanne didn't see how it was going to help any new evidence come to light.

They had talked about it all day. And despite Sophia's insistence that they call the Police, Roxanne was reluctant to put that much trust in the hands of Metro City Police. It was true that it may be easier to trust the adults with the kind of information that had happened today, but she wasn't so sure that they wouldn't try to hunt down Phantom. And then what? They would find out that it wasn't really an avenger or an adult, but a teenager. A blue teenager.

Megamind.

* * *

><p>These thoughts were forming a crude sort of nightmare in her mind while she slept and Syx found her tossing and moaning in fright.<p>

"Roxanne. Wake up! Roxanne!" he whispered harshly shaking her awake.

"Wha-what? Where am- _PHANTOM_!" She squeaked.

"SSSHHH!" he hissed into her ear. "Don't be so loud, or you'll wake your parents and that's all I need right now." He sat down on the edge of her bed and she was once again reminded of how thin he was for a boy of fifteen. Assuming that it really was Tynon under there. Phantom was at just an angle that she couldn't see his head from his shoulders up, the moonlight was streaming in but it was only lighting up in a streak across his arms down to his waist.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay? He hit your shoulder pretty hard earlier. Does it still hurt? Did you go to the doctor's? Who was that dressed up like you earlier? Are you really Tynon under that Helmet? And-"

"What helmet?" Syx cut her off, his light blue lips crushing against hers. He could feel her body stiffen. What was he doing? He was kissing Roxanne. Roxanne Ritchi, the girl he'd been waiting years for. He was unaware of just how much he longed to have physical contact with someone. And feeling the soft yielding peach colored lips of Roxanne under his own reminded him.

His leather clad hands found purchase on her pink cotton robe-covered upper arms. He squeezed slightly as her tongue tentatively slid from her mouth and licked his lips open. He was startled and almost pulled back as her tongue entered his mouth, but her own hands quickly darted up from her lap to wrap around his back. Forcing him closer to her, their mouths began to dance rhythmically in tune to some silent song.

Roxanne was surprised at first and then relieved. He wasn't as different from her as she was afraid he'd be. She was so worried that he was going to be some sort of weird scary kind of creature just like the boy she'd been attacked by earlier was.

Syx backed away slowly from her waiting for some sort of rejection. A warm rush began to spread up his neck and into his cheeks. He could feel his ears burn and knew that he was blushing. Syx was glad for the darkness of the room. He didn't want to scare Roxanne, but he was too excited to see if she would scream and run from the real him, or if he would be accepted by his most hated enemy, a human.

Of course, he didn't lump Roxanne in with the stupid, callous humans. No, she was far too special for that. If it were possible he would have put her in her own classification of being, such was the amount of respect he held for her.

He'd come to Roxanne tonight as himself, all blue and no disguise. He'd left his Phantom helmet on her dresser as soon as he'd entered her bedroom. And so he stood in his familiar black spandex attire with a red lightning bolt running the length of him on the front. Leather boots and gloves securely in place, and his leg armor attached.

"I'm sorry. Which of those would you like me to answer first? Or does it matter the order I go in?" he asked her quietly.

"As long as you can answer any of them I'll listen. I'm so confused, and I would like to know if you'll offer answers." She replied without skipping a beat. And Syx was relieved that he wouldn't have to defend his kiss.

"To answer the first question. I am doing well. Or, better than when you last saw me. Yes, I am Tynon but that is not my real name. My real name is lost to me. I know only of a nickname that my parents gave to me the final time I saw them. I go by Syx, but I don't mind if you call me whatever you want."

He paused before the next part, which he was sure would scare her more than anything. "No, I didn't go to a Doctor's or to a hospital. I'm not- well, I'm not human. So I can heal faster than normal humans. Not by much I assure you, but it's enough where I'll be perfectly fine say, perhaps Monday. But if I use my- uh...powers, it takes a toll. Slows my rapid healing process down."

"I knew it!" Roxanne burst in a loud whispering voice. Startling Syx, who even jumped a little. She then whispered lower, "Sorry, continue."

"Ahem, as I was saying, I believe you also wanted to know who was dressed as me. That was my friend Minion. He's a fish, well, an alien fish from my planet. I made him a robotic suit that he can move with his mind, so he can move around just like we do." Syx went more into details about the suit rather than discuss his roots he tried to convey that even though Minion was a fish, he had feelings and was able to speak just like they were. And with the help of his suit he was also able to move about like a 'bi-ped.'

"Th-that's amazing! I would love to meet him, and I can't believe that you did this all by yourself! You're a genius; just think what great things you could do for the world." Roxanne gushed.

Syx stopped his pacing to turn and look at her with awe. Not only was she sitting calmly as a blue-skinned _monster_ walked the length of her room after kissing her without permission, she was also _enjoying_ what he was saying. And she was _complimenting_ him for being clever. He was sure he was in love, now there was no doubt in his mind that he was meant for this girl. Even if he felt like he did not deserve her. "You'd like to meet Minion?" Syx smiled at her and then barked a laugh. "He'd like that. As I can't seem to stop talking about you." his voice trailed off and he could feel his face burn again. Was it always going to be like this with her?

"I can't stop thinking about you." She admitted and laughed when his eyebrows shot up and he starred at her with a funny face. "Really, you are quite amazing. Do you know where you came from? Where did you grow up, did you know your parents?"

Syx's face grew dark. He was silent for a long time before finally he started to speak, low and steady as if he tried to talk any louder he might start to scream. It was the single scariest moment in Roxanne's life. She knew that she would remember him in this moment forever.

"I don't remember much from when I was small. I was about eight days old when I crash landed here on Earth. Well, in Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted, to be exact. It was a little later, when I was found out by the American Government did I ended up in a 'scientific facility' where they proceeded to torture and experiment on my genes. This required multiple samples of blood, skin, hair, form my arms and legs, as well as cerebrospinal fluids from my brain. Samples of my inner tissues, bones and muscles were also removed frequently. This was all done without any kind of anesthetics. And while I was awake."

Roxanne was shaking now backed against the head of her bed, and Syx didn't move to comfort her. For some reason he wanted to, needed to make sure she understood all that he had been through. He had down played much of the truth for the elder Roxanne of his dreams. And in the back of his mind he hoped to god that she was real, and that he wasn't just imagining a woman there to comfort him. He wanted to make sure that the girl in front of him, the real Roxanne of his own world understood perfectly well just who and what he was. He wanted her to accept him, dark angry past and all. And so he continued even as he saw in the moonlight, the glistens of tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"I woke up most nights when I could get a few hours of sleep, screaming with nightmares. It wasn't until I was about six or seven when I met Roxanne Ritchi, Reporter of Metro City, did I have a full night of sleep. For me that's about five or six hours. At the time, the scientists were making me do 'homework'. This included top secret reports in several different languages. It wasn't really hard for me at all. But it was boring. I didn't really want to do stuff like that. I didn't want to decode launch codes for missiles half way around the world so that they could teach Russia or China with their own weapons. I didn't want to help them find out where the children of terrorists lived so they could sweep in and steal them away in order to make the leaders of other countries do as they commanded."

Tears were streaming down Roxanne's face now, she bit the sleeve of her robe to keep her sobs quiet and Syx walked forward a little sitting on the edge of the bed again, he looked into her eyes and continued.

"It got so bad when I refused to do anymore of their dirty work I guess they figured I would be more useful to them dead than alive. I made plans to escape and I was also going to kill a few of them in doing so. It was lucky for them, or me, I'm still not sure just yet, that I was removed from the 'facility' and placed back into the care of Metro City Prison. Somehow the Warden of the prison had been busy the entire time I was locked away from the world. He didn't think that I should be kept in such a place for the rest of my days for doing nothing. And so with blackmail and threats he managed to get me released into his care. He also reunited me with Minion. Which I was grateful for. I was afraid that if they had found Minion, he would have been destroyed long ago. I didn't stay in the prison for long though. Perhaps a year, watching and waiting. At which time I attended a school nearby as I am now. In my real true form. Let's say that it wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be." He scooted further onto her bed and continued.

"There was only one boy there who stuck up for me, but it was mostly because he loved to be the center of attention."

Roxanne chose this time to respond, her cheeks dried of tears and puffy under eyes, "Even if that's completely true, he could have just let you get punished. Don't you think it would benefit him more if he'd let you take the fall for his wrong doings as well?"

"There's no way he could do wrong. Not in the eyes of our 'teacher' Mrs. Doe only had eyes for the golden child. It doesn't matter now. That was a long time ago. It's not like I needed a school anyway. Well, I couldn't just disappear from prison with no place to go. So I snuck out at night and managed to hide away long enough to create the holo-watch. I needed to leave the prison mainly because I found out that the 'facility' had never planned on letting me go without a fight. And the fight would have involved the murder of the Warden and me. So I did the only thing I could do to save us both. I escaped." Syx proceeded to pull off his leg armor if only to keep himself busy while he talked about his new home. He told Roxanne that his new hideout was in a set of abandoned sewers no longer used by Metro City. He and Minion had done their best with what they could find to make it more 'homey'.

"I would love to see it sometime, if you'd let me." Roxanne smiled warmly and Syx felt a weight he hadn't known was on his shoulders, lift.

"Yes, perhaps soon." he paused thinking and as he set his armors down he turned to her, "There's something else, though it's not really a big deal now. I was a 'Prince' of sorts on my planet. That's the only way I would have Minion. His kind were given to the royalty of my planet. They took care of us, sort of like servants. But we have an open relationship as friends, not master and servant. He does call me Sir though, and won't use my first name. He's very polite." Syx cleared his throat nervously.

"Whoa, so wait a minute, you're really a Prince?" she asked placing her hand on his gloved arm.

"That's right. But it doesn't matter now. I have no home." he shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.

"Yes you do. Earth is your home. Even though right now and previously, we haven't been very accommodating. You're just as much a citizen of Metro as I am, Syx."

He was quite for a few moments letting her words sink in, and then he looked up.

"Would you like to meet Minion now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shi- what? Aw man sorry for not updating sooner! O.o this week is nutz, I hope to not have to wait so long for the next update- but The Blue Prince has bitten me in the butt and I need to write that one to, in order to satisfy my inner writer. Yeah the one I didn't know that I had! What Scarlet can write? You're joking, right?<strong>

**Yeah I'm still pretending to be a writer…yikes. But as long as you all don't mind me playing around in the giant sandbox of awesome, hey who am I to complain?**

**Thanks for reading and hope it was worth the wait!**

**Circus Candies for all!**


	9. Meredith Eliza Drear

**WARNING: Okay you guys I did tell you that it gets pretty dark. And this fic is rated R. From this chapter onwards I cannot promise to keep the world, 'Perfect and Rosy.' Some subjects in this chapter in particular may make you uncomfortable. But please know that I feel it is necessary for the story in which I envision. So I hope that you will keep an open mind as you read on. I accept your criticism and reviews with open arms. Thanks very much and on with the show:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Meredith Eliza Drear<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

"Mommy? Where are you?" Merry Eliza called out.

"Shh. Its okay Merry. I'll make you feel good, I promise." The greasy man reached for her, she jumped up and scurried as fast as her long nightgown would let her to the corner of the room, clutching her stuffed kitty close to her body.

"Where is my Mommy?" she asked the man.

"Oh, Jen? She's uh, out. She doesn't have time to play with me so she said that she would be back later and that _we_ should have some 'fun time.' Come here Merry and sit on Uncle Kurt's lap." Kurt patted his thigh.

Merry shook her head no and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like this weird feeling, like she was in danger. This man, this 'Uncle Kurt' meant her harm somehow, despite his polite words. Merry also did not like the look of the man. His brown hair was slimy as if he hadn't washed it in months. His clothes were stained and smeared with food and dirt. She opened her eyes slightly and stared at his extended hand, there was grit and who knows what else under his fingernails.

"Please just go away mister." She whispered and pushed her small body against the wall harder. Her honey blonde curls bouncing against her face.

"Now, don't be that way. I only want to play a little game, _now come here_." Kurt reached out and this time his hand found purchase on her small nightgown. He dragged her to him despite her pitiful efforts to remain at the wall. She pushed against the rough carpet with her small toes, but Kurt lifted her up rather than play tug o' war with her.

"Stop, please I don't want to play any games. I just want my Momma!" Merry was crying now. Fat hot tears fell from her eyes in a stream on either side of her small chubby cheeks. She hit at the man. He stank of the fizzy soda her mother often drank, that mixed with sweat and the rotten body odor of an unclean man.

"Quit that Merry, or I wont play nicely with you." Kurt tossed her like a small doll onto the bed that was in the center of the small studio apartment. Her night gown flew up from the force of her body hitting the bed, she pulled it back into place as quickly as she could. Young girls should not run around in their panties, her momma had told her so.

"Aw, that's nice. Real nice. Now you're going to play this game with me Merry. The game you Momma's too busy to play." Kurt leaned over the little girl and pulled her hair upwards forcing her small lips to meet with his.

Merry scratched at his face, she couldn't breathe. Kurt grabbed her small hands and forced them above her head, squeezing tightly. She cried harder. He used his other hand to reach under her nightgown and rip her white panties from her small body. Merry struggled, kicking and trying to bite at the man.

She managed to get one small hand free, as the man Kurt stole her childhood from her. Merry screamed out as loud as she could, and Kurt slapped her. She saw stars and then she saw nothing.

Merry wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but when she came to, she was alone. Her body was in so much pain that all she could do was move her head. She turned it to the side, and was met with the eyes of her little stuffed Kitty.

For the first time in her young life, Merry realized that the kitty's eyes- were dead.

* * *

><p>She was on a moving bed. There were lights all around her. Red and white lights. People were talking loudly.<p>

"Are you sure, Mrs. Eliza? Once we take her, you'll never see her again."

"You think I care? Look at her, she's half dead now. I'm just glad to be rid of her. Any way are you sure that you're really gonna to pay me this much? I mean you ain't gonna come and find me later to take it back? And you ain't the police right? You ain't gonna come find me and like, sue me is you?" It was her Mother's voice. She was sure of it. But what was she talking about?

"No Mrs. Eliza, the money's yours to keep. Just as Merry is ours to keep. There will be no record of you ever having a child. Is that clear? You'll forget that this ever happened." Some man's voice. Merry tried to open her eyes, but the lights stabbed into them and she had to close them again, fast.

"Good then, nice doin' business with you. If I have another one can I sell 'um to you too?"

"If the child has potential we'll find you. Good day then, Mrs. Eliza." the man's voice cut the conversation short. What was going on? Merry didn't understand. Where was she? She tried to move her hands, but it was no good. They felt like lead. Why was her body in so much pain?

"Oh, you're awake then? I see you trying to move. Don't worry kid, we haven't done anything to you. That was your Mother's 'boyfriend'. Though I'm sure you can remember. Sick fuck's these days. Ah, don't try to talk either, he messed you up pretty good. We're in a hospital now. You're gonna get fixed up and then its off to the Facility."

Facility? What was that? She was in a hospital? She hated them; her mother always told her that hospitals were where sick and dying people went. She didn't think that she was sick, and she hoped that she wasn't dying.

"You're a lucky one you know? You're gene's are perfect for what we're looking for, I'm certain of it. I'll get a promotion after the Boss's see you. You're my ticket up and out of that cubicle kid. So just go to sleep and I'll see you in a while."

Merry wanted to ask what the man was talking about. She wanted to open her eyes to see who was talking to her. Why was her mother leaving her with this man? Didn't she care that she was in the hospital?

"Oh, yeah. One last thing, my name is Jay."

Merry faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"NO! I don't want to do this anymore!" Merry screamed.<p>

"C'mon, Merry. You know we need you to do this, you don't want me to have to sedate you again do you?" Jay asked.

Merry glared at the handsome mane in a lab coat. His thick black hair was slicked back into an 'Elvis' hairstyle today. And his brown eyes were laughing at her. She hated when he laughed at her.

"It's going to hurt. I said that I didn't want to do it Jay." She crossed her arms over her white long-sleeved shirt.

"Merry. Merry, Merry, Merry. I can't hold them of anymore. You only need to have this last injection and then it's going to be complete. Don't you want to complete the process? I thought you said that you liked having powers? Flying and all that. I tell you all the time how envious I am. I mean I don't know any other ten year old girls who can fly."

"Neither do I, but I might if you didn't keep me locked up all of the time!" She screamed.

"Merry, if you do this then we think you'll be able to create ice! You can already freeze water, and you can almost make snow! Isn't that cool?" Jay asked her sitting down on her bed.

"My hair is white. And my eyes are almost completely white too! I can't even see my irises anymore! What if my pupils go all white? Will I go blind? You people don't really care about anyone here! I don't want to do this anymore, Jay. It hurts too much."

"You know you really are lucky to have me, instead of Em. He would have had a sedative in you a long time ago. There would be no arguing." Jay threatened wagging his finger at her.

"If you were going to threaten me, then you should have just done it already! Why bother asking me any way? You are just going to keep going." Merry walked over to the only window in her small white room, it had thick bars on it. But she looked outside and enjoyed the green grass there just as much. She yearned to go out into the fresh open world and just play in the park. Like she used to do with her Mother some days.

"You're right, I just thought I would be polite." Jay stood and approached her again, "Tell you what. You do this final injection, and have this last surgery, I will take you out of the Facility for ice cream."

Merry's eyes widened. Ice cream, and outside of the white walls that she saw everyday? "Do you swear?" she asked suspiciously.

"I promise." he said crossing over his heart.

"You need to swear."

"All right then, I swear if you do this I will take you out." he smiled.

"Okay then. Lets get it over with. The faster I heal the faster I can go outside."

"That's my girl." Jay gently pulled her arms around her back and snapped the cold handcuffs in place.

* * *

><p>"What going on! What's wrong?" she could hear Jay's voice screaming outside of the surgery room, how could she hear him? Wasn't she supposed to be asleep?<p>

"We failed. Her body rejected the final injection." a doctor's voice replied.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen then?" Jay asked.

"Who knows? Only time will tell, but if she continues to try and use those 'powers' she may die."

The talk of her possible death was where Merry fell back into slumber land. She awoke hours later to find Jay sitting by her hospital bed, an ice cream in hand.

"I'm sorry kid. They wont let you leave for a while. But I brought this for now." He handed her the strawberry ice cream cone.

"What's going to happen to me now Jay?" She asked.

"Nothing good. They're going to 'test' you now. The doctor said that he thinks the injection failed, but your skin and eyes are completely white now. Can you see me?" he asked leaning closer to her face.

"Yes, I can still see fine I think. I feel funny though. Jay, what kinds of tests are they going to make me take?" Merry started to lick the ice cream, it was strawberry.

"Endurance tests. They want to see what you'll be able to withstand. Weights, fire, dust, water. Anything. Everything you could probably think of. I'm not going to be able to see you for a while. I've been reassigned to a new kid. Em is going to take over."

"Endurance huh? What if I fail one of the tests?" Merry asked trying to think of anything other than Em.

"If you fail, it probably means, you died."

* * *

><p>"Well, how is she doing?" Em, a forty something man with salt and pepper grey hair and hard dark eyes, asked. His face was like a tree, many bumps and ridges filled out his skin. He looked older than he was and he liked it that way. It seemed to get a certain amount of respect out of his co-workers. Today he was checking up on Number 59 = Merry Eliza Drear.<p>

"Her mind has grown, she's smarter than a college graduate Sir. Her strength is about that of an adult man. Water strengthens her powers, but if she uses them for longer than an hour she starts to deteriorate. It's only been two months into the tests and she looks three years older. And forget fire, if she's flamed then its over. I mean she may be able to fly away, but if the flames are coming at her from more than two angles there's only a 72% chance that she'll escape them and remain powerful enough to take out her foes." the scientist shook his head and paused for a moment in thought.

"She is able to double herself more than eight times so far Sir, but if we push her to do more than that, she passes out and we can't wake her for days at a time." the scientist replied.

"Hm. Well that seems fine for the moment, how about force? Have you been attacking from multiple angles? How much can she withstand with her powers?" Em stroked his jaw line, frowning at feeling new stubble beading it.

"Take a look for yourself, it's not going too good. She can block at least two tons. But after that, she's pretty much useless. So if there were low frequency attacks, she could last a lot longer. If someone tried to hit her harder than that she would only be able to hold up for the fist wave. Any more after the first wave and she's dead."

Em stared out into the two-way mirror. Beyond the control room he was standing in and past the mirror was a large gymnasium. Its walls were white; its floor was tiled with blue speckled tiles. Along the back wall, Number 59 was chained to the ground. A thick wire was holding a large weight back.

Number 59 was breathing heavily, and the scientist was right she did look older than when Em had seen her last only a few short months ago. Her white hair had tripled in length, her body seemed longer and her breasts were beginning to develop, that much was clear from the skintight orange spandex they had placed her in.

"What of those eyes? Can they do more than just help her 'see'." Em asked, refocusing on the scientist standing next to him.

"Well, if she had a running start she would possibly be able to make a small storm. With practice she may be able to cause larger ones. At the moment though, we've only been able to get her to make something similar to a tropical storm, and only covering the length of a football field."

"What are the injuries she's sustained so far?" Em grabbed her charts to glance over the progression.

"Well, we've been holding off on fixing her. She's sustained three broken ribs another four we think are cracked. Her collarbone is shattered near her right shoulder. Honestly it's a miracle she's still awake right now. We haven't given her any sedatives to dull the pain today."

"Hm. I see." Em looked up then, as a sudden thought struck him. "Take her to the infirmary to get cleaned up. When she's healed I have a new program to put her on." he quickly began to fill out various charts that were incomplete. Then flipping to a new fresh page he started to write down the new program.

"Yes Sir." the scientist replied, he turned to the large control panel and pressed several buttons. Then picked up a phone, " Yes, that's right. I said take Number 59 to the infirmary. Keep her there for full term. No you fool. Yes, that's right. No, I don't care how long it's going to take. Just do it." the scientist slammed the phone down just as Em finished writing out his plan for Number 59.

"Oh, this is ingenious. If she survives this, we can use her." Em smirked more to himself than the scientist.

"Sir? If I may ask, what's the new plan."

"A replacement technique."

* * *

><p>"Dammit Henry." How could that little imp lie like that? If she hadn't noticed his hesitation during his explanation she would have missed out on an opportunity to finding out more of what she needed to know. And if it weren't for Wayne they wouldn't even have a solid lead on <em>Phantom<em>. She had been after the brat _Phantom_ for longer than she wanted to admit and now.

Meredith Eliza Drear, known to her 'coworkers' as Lady Doppler, twisted her white hair into a huge bun atop of her head. She looked into the mirror of her office and sighed. It was going to be another long day again. That idiot Henry was going to try and 'buddy' up to the group of kids that had been involved in the attack on _Phantom_.

She poked at her cheeks trying to make her pasty skin blush. Turning around she observed her office. A normal sized grey desk sat off to the side of the room. There were stacks of paper in disarray covering the top of the desk entirely. A stale cup of coffee was staring at her as if it were alive. Meredith snorted, "It would make more since if you _were_ alive." She said to the dead coffee.

"It wouldn't surprise me, in this place." A small window had been allowed to her, but the iron bars were firmly in place. The window laughed at her as if to say, "Here, see how great it is outside? Oh, but the bars are keeping you from enjoying your freedom. Perhaps another time."

Its not like it mattered much anyways. If she was allowed complete freedom, just where would she go? The only person she even considered a 'friend' was Jay. And that was a long shot.

She had fallen asleep again while trying to research possible points of the _Phantom_. And her mind had begun to play its usual tricks on her.

_Phantom_. It seemed like she had always been one step behind the boy. She was so sure that the _Phantom_ was that boy Tynon.

But if that were the case then Wayne would have apprehended him. Both Wayne and Henry had informed her that _Phantom_ had arrived to take care of the situation and the boy, Tynon had remained on the ground the entire time after Wayne had knocked him out. She had surveyed the shaky footage downloaded from Wayne's POV camera.

She remembered being averse to having the small mechanism placed inside of the boy's eyes but now she was glad for it. The camera had shown her nearly the entire fight, and she could vouch for almost everything that the boys had told her as true. It stopped her bosses from accusing her group of 'not doing their jobs correctly.'

She was overjoyed when the researchers had located Henry. It was true that he was adverse to mind tricks, of which they were almost one hundred percent sure, the _Phantom_ Syx could do. But even better than that, he was one of the only people who could handle Wayne's DNA, and survive.

It had been a risky move on her part to infuse Henry with Wayne's DNA. But it had worked, just as she had hoped. Soon he was going to transform completely. At the moment he had about thirty percent of Wayne's powers. If they continued to infuse him, she was betting that they could reach full power through him. And when that happened, they could be rid of Wayne.

Meredith ran her hands down the front of her pin stripe suit, tugging at the bottom of the jacket to make sure it was meticulously in the correct position. She grabbed her white lab coat and slipped her small arms through.

"Time for work." She said to her reflection, which starred back at her, for the moment, unchanging.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so an entire chapter all for the fabulous Lady D! Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, it's going to get pretty dark after this. (It wasn't dark before? What?)<strong>

**This is only the beginning! I understand if many of you are bothered by what happened to her. Just so you know, so am I. But I wanted to keep her a character that was more. **

**Any who- I wont defend or apologize for my writing. I only hope that this has answered a few questions. This chapter also holds a HUGE hidden secret for a later chapter. ;3**

**Up NEXT: Syx takes Roxanne to his Lair to meet Minion, but why is Minion so worried? Can Roxanne really be trusted?**

**What does Lady Doppler have in store for our hero? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Phantom Syx!**

**ALSO I am looking for a new Beta for this fic, as the lovely FluffyFurball is going back to classes! D: Please message me if you are interested! :D Thanks very much!  
><strong>


	10. Plans

Chapter 10: Plans

* * *

><p>Though they were both tired from the days excitement, Roxanne didn't want it to be over. She didn't want Syx to leave her room, or leave her to her own thoughts. Not after he had explained so much to her about his life. She still had many questions but for the moment she had decided to let them go.<p>

She agreed to meet Minion, "Just let me get changed first." She said and stood up, wiping her cheeks free of the wetness from her earlier tears, then moved to her dresser to sift through and look for clothes. It was still dark in her room and she didn't want to risk turning on a light, in case it would wake her parents. Roxanne pulled out a fresh outfit from the drawers and then turned around to find Syx still standing and looking down at her silently.

She jumped a little at seeing him so close. "Um, you can..you can sit for a minute I'll be right out." She said feeling suddenly shy as she turned to go into her bathroom.

His gloved hand reached out and grabbed the side of her robe, and he softly tugged on it to stop her. Turning around she looked down at his hand and then up into his eyes. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Are you afraid of me now?" He asked slowly in a worried tone. He could sense fear from her and something else. He didn't want to read her mind, instead he hoped that she would be honest with him, though the urge to do so was tempting.

"No." She said without hesitance. "More scared of the situation. I didn't know that it was so dire. These people are still after you." Her heart was beating quickly against her chest, she moved her clothes to one hand and reached down with the other to cover his gloved one. Easing it away from her robe she lifted it up to press her cheek against it, closing her eyes.

A soft knocking against her door caused both of them to jump.

"Roxanne?" Her fathers voice could be heard from behind her bedroom door- which was not locked.

Her eyes widened and without thinking she shoved Syx into her bathroom and followed in after him, turning the light on and closing the door, locking it. She heard her father knock again and say her name as the door creaked open. Backing up away from the door she felt Syx behind her and pressed her back against his front, he was against the sink now.

"Daddy?" she said in a fake groggy way. Syx though worried managed to give her an amused smile as she glanced back at him for a moment and then focused again on the door in front of them.

"Roxy are you okay sweetie?" Her dad asked her, she could tell he was closer to the bathroom door now.

"Yeah, just...using the bathroom- whats wrong?" she rolled her eyes and tried to keep playing it off to lead her dad away from suspicion.

"Just checking on you, I thought I heard you talking?"

And as he said that Syx's head snapped up. "My helmet." He said in a whisper, and she could feel his body tense behind her. They'd forgotten about that detail, and if her father were to see it..she wasn't sure what kind of lie she could come up with to convince him that it wasn't anything important. Concentrating Syx closed his eyes and thought of the man behind the door, reaching his mind out into his. Slipping past his thoughts he gently nudged them towards something else.

Roxanne however, was unaware that he was doing any of this. "No Dad I just...was complaining to myself because-," she held her hands up as she tried to search for something and Syx found the movement very cute. "I have cramps." She said feeling embarrassed, it wasn't the truth but it was a good way to get her dad to back off quickly.

She groaned in a quiet way and held her hand against her head, feeling her cheeks heaten.

Syx looked down as she leaned forward with the motion and couldn't help but want to tease her, and perhaps taste her again. His lips pressed against the back of her neck for a kiss, and then he moved away from her as she gasped.

That gasp however, helped convince her father that she was telling the truth.

"Okay, um, just relax and you have a heating pad and there's medicine in the cabinet right so..okay goodnight honey." He said feeling awkward as they heard him back away from the door, and then heard the door to her bedroom click closed.

Syx scanned the room with his mind and then once he was sure the man was gone he relaxed a little. Roxanne turned on him and glared up at him, her hand moving to the back of her neck. "Get out of the bathroom- now." she ordered him, blushing furiously.

He held his hands up in a defensive way and laughed lightly. "Sorry, sorry I just...couldn't help it. You were too tempting." Walking around her, he opened the door back into her bedroom, keeping a silly smile on his lips.

She closed the door behind him and leaned against it. That was beyond embarrassing. She thought to herself and then started to change her clothes.

While Roxanne got changed, Syx picked up his helmet off of the top of her dresser and then walked over to the windowsill to sit down and wait for her. He looked outside and up at the sky. "Roxanne," He began and looked over at the door. "I think I've changed my mind."

She heard his words as she was pulling her pants on. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'll take you to meet Minion after school Monday." he announced. "In my excitement over telling you so much I just..wanted you to accept everything right away. I didn't really think any of this through."

She opened the door of the bathroom, switching off the light as she emerged. "But..." What could she say? Don't go? Stay longer? "I don't..."

He turned to look at her in her jeans and shirt, her face still pleasantly pink from moments ago and her long hair pulled up behind her head in a pony-tail. The swell in his chest seemed to grow bigger. "I don't want to go either." He answered without thinking.

Her eyes widened.

And then his did too.

He hopped up from the sill and held his hands out again. "I mean- you know because...anyway, I think it would be best for right now."

"Because my Dad woke up huh?" she sighed, her shoulders sagging. Lifting a hand she rubbed one arm.

"Yeah, I don't want him to come back later to find you missing, you know?" Syx continued. "So, I'll go now and we can meet up again on Monday."

"But what about the seaweed? We still have to collect all of the specimens." That sounded like a horrible excuse.

He laughed, stepping forward he leaned down and cautiously gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be able to collect the stuff for class. I've repaired my watch, if you need me just call okay?" He really did want to take her to meet Minion, but right now it would be better if they both had a night or two to take in all of what had happened. She wasn't repulsed by him, and he needed time to adjust to that. Trusting someone like this, someone who was human. It felt so nice not to be rejected he feared that it was all just a dream though and any moment he would wake up and it would shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Syx?"

Snapping out of his mind he blinked and saw her staring up at him. Had she asked a question? "Sorry I..I'm more tired than I thought I guess." he pulled on his helmet and then abruptly turned to leave, tossing one leg out of the window.

"Wait-" she said and he paused, looking back at her. Roxanne moved forward and slid her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a quick hug. "I'm glad that you're okay, I was worried." she squeezed him once and then let him go.

He smiled under his helmet, though she couldn't see it. Nodding he said goodbye and then jumped down in a half float, landing safely on the ground. He looked around and then dashed off to find where he'd hidden his Tuono. She watched after him, wishing that she could go with him right now.

There was a few hours until daylight, and she was awake with her thoughts. Roxanne decided to do what she did best, write.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know that this was a risque move, Minion." Syx said to his friend.<p>

"Its just that, Sir...even though you're sure that she is the Roxanne from your dreams, shes still..one of them." The fish had been nervous all day Sunday, and he was even more so now that it was Monday morning. Syx sat down in front of him, eating cereal.

He looked around their home and felt rather happy with it. Sure, it wasn't a nice house like the one Roxanne or Bernard lived in, but it wasn't a terrible place. It was rather exciting to know that the Roxanne of his dreams would be seeing where he lived.

He did have cause to worry a little about that though. When he came home Saturday night, he had looked around at how bare it all was. He'd never noticed it before, but now that they were going to have a guest he wanted to make sure that she would be comfortable. He and Minion had gone out all day Sunday looking for nicer furniture they could bring in to make it seem a little more normal. They'd checked dumpsters behind furniture stores, and other superstores.

Syx felt lucky that he was able to find a couch and other appliances. Minion had even commented that they should have put more effort into looking for such things a long time ago. He had been happy to see his friend so enthusiastic about the better working appliances for the kitchen for sure. And so, he had stayed up all night making their home up. They had managed to find a television too, though it had been broken it didn't take Syx long to fix it.

"I don't want to go through life wondering 'what if', Minion." He said and then drank up the rest of his milk. "So tonight, she'll come over and meet you at the same time. Then there will be nothing between us. No secrets, and we can I don't know maybe we can start to live almost normal." It was a dream, something to look forward too, but it was possible. Somehow he felt that it was, with her.

Minion looked at Syx and sighed, of course he would do his best and try to make a good meal for them, their hideout was already spruced up beyond anything the piscine had though possible.

"Yes, Sir." He said and proceeded to clean things up. "I'll have a snack ready for you both when you arrive later."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Syx pushed away from the table and turned on his Tynon disguise. He grabbed up his backpack and headed out for school.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going to happen to me Lady D?" Wayne's voice echoed into the room.<p>

"Number one-seventy-five is going to replace you Wayne." Her cold white eyes stared back at him.

"I don't understand, I did what I was programmed to do. Why don't you let him go?" The desperation in his voice was almost painful.

She sighed and lifted a hand up so she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "Wayne, we've been over this- you're deteriorating. You know that, and there is only so much I can do. Unless..." she left that statement open.

"Unless what?! WHAT?! Tell me please-"

"Calm down, don't scream at me." She snapped, her head lifting up with an annoyed glare. "Unless you do better when we let you out this final time. Wayne you have to get _Phantom_ this time, the higher ups weren't all that impressed with what you did last time."

"What do you mean? I did as I was ordered!" He argued.

"Yes, and you nearly killed that girl- that idiot Henry had to stop you! Do you recall that?" Her patience was feeling tested. Walking around him, her heels clicked on the tile floor. Reaching out a hand she pushed the button on his cuffs. The mechanisms clicked off and his hands were freed. And he did what she expected he would do- his hands lifted up and around her throat, picking her up off of the ground, Wayne pushed her into the wall.

"This wasn't what we had agreed on. You are suppose to let him go!" He growled. She smiled even as her air supply was being cut off.

He squeezed a little tighter, and then there was an echo of his own voice behind him.

'Let her go.' The voice said. He panicked and dropped Lady Doppler. She fell to the floor coughing as Wayne turned around and looked all over the room for the source of the voice.

"Where-? WHERE IS HE?!" He hissed.

"Hes...not...out." She rubbed her throat and opened one eye to look back up at the teenage boy. Who could be the object of nightmares with his broken appearance.

"One more chance, Wayne." She repeated and pushed off of the ground. "Or you die, and we use him instead."

Wayne's breathing was heavy and he reached up to grasp at his head which was pounding- he could never tell if that voice was his own or if it was the other him...

"Fine. I'll get him this time. I will." He assured her.

Lady D smiled slowly, then turned to escort him to get the full assignment.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Roxanne had decided to finish her homework without her friends, choosing that time to reflect longer on everything that Syx had told her. She called both Candice and Bernard to let them know what she was planned, and the two seemed to understand. Though Bernard wanted to come with her regardless, she turned him down politely and told them both that she'd see them on Monday.<p>

Sitting in the cafeteria for breakfast she was looking around nervously for Syx. He was going to show up wasn't he? She had been so tempted to call him on their watches but knowing that it was suppose to be emergency only kept her from doing so.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Bernard asked her as he finished off his chicken biscuit. "You got a gun or somethin?" he joked. Candice gave him an elbow.

"Leave her alone, shes probably just worried about her Trig test." the redhead argued.

"Uh huhhh and that's why shes looking around like she's a cat that got in the creme." He rolled his eyes.

The bell rung and they stood up. Roxanne looked up at them worried. "Where's Tynon?" she asked aloud finally. And the realization washed over Bernard and Candice's faces. They shook their heads admitting that they too had no clue, but were worried. The warning bell ringed and Roxanne told them to go ahead without her.

They headed towards their Marine Science class, and Roxanne looked around the empty halls, she only had a minute before the final bell would ring and she would be late. Dammit all.

As she was turning the corner to Mr. Wilson's class, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down a hallway. She made a small sound and found herself thrust against a boy's chest, looking up quickly she saw Tynon's face. "SYX!" She said in a loud whisper. He covered his hand over her mouth and looked around.

"Tynon...remember." he urged giving her a wink.

She punched him in the shoulder. "You jerk, I was worried about you when you didn't show up for breakfast!" she scolded.

"Ouch." He said still smiling as he rubbed his offended arm. "I'm sorry, I wanted to get an early start but I forgot some stuff at home." He took her hand and pulled her towards the classroom. "Tonight, you're coming over to my place." he made it a statement, not a question hoping that wouldn't let her turn him down just in case she had thought about wanting too.

"I am?" she said a tad too surprised.

"If you want, to meet Minion." He looked ahead and not at her as he opened the door and pulled her into the class.

"Of course I do!" she agreed as they took their seats.

"Good."

Bernard waved and got Tynon's attention and then the two began to talk about what had happened and how Ty was feeling. Candice was sitting farther away from the three and so she threw a paper ball at them to get their attention. She wanted to know too, so Tynon held up a paper that said 'tell you later.'

"If you three are quite finished with whatever it is that is SO important as to hold up the class, I'd like to go ahead and you know- do what I'm here for- and that's TEACH you." Mr. Wilson folded his hands and looked down sternly at them as the class laughed.

They all shrunk down in their seats as the class started.

* * *

><p>"No kidding, so you're feeling okay? I was sure you had broken bones or something man." Bernard said to Tynon during their lunch.<p>

"I know right? No, I'm lucky to be okay- that sure was a crazy ass day though." Tynon agreed.

"Well, at least we all somehow managed to find a way to get the seaweed we needed. I didn't think that was going to happen either. Ugh, baking them and sticking them to the poster board was a nightmare." Candice added.

"You're telling me, I made my first batch too hot..and uh...they kinda burned up." Bernard admitted.

Roxanne giggled. "My dad helped me with mine."

"Mine too." Ty repeated after her, he glanced over to smile at her. Roxanne flushed and looked away.

"OH?" Bernard caught that look and leaned forward with a wide grin. "What was that all about?"

They both looked over at him guiltily. "What?" "Nothing." they said in unison.

Candice was interested now too, after their answers. "Oh my gosh you guys- are acting so caught!"

"Caught?" Tynon shrugged and continued to play stupid.

"Yeah, don't try me- I smell the attraction." Bernard said disgusted.

They both blushed then, and even through his disguise Syx was sure it was obvious.

"WHAT?!" Candice said loudly. "Are you guys an item now?"

"NO" "YES"

They looked at each other.

"I mean yes." "Er- no?"

"What we mean is, we're not sure." Tynon tried again. "I haven't officially asked her out just yet." He cleared his throat and turned to her. Bernard and Candice watched in silence with wide eyes. "Roxanne, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She answered shyly, her face tomato red.

"Oh my god, I cant believe you just did that." Bernard made a playful gagging motion with his hand. Candice laughed and ran off to buy soda for them to celebrate.

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur. Neither one of them was expecting what had happened, but they both had no problem with the outcome. Roxanne hadn't told Syx about Megamind just yet and she wondered how he would feel once he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo what what? Looks like I got a bug today to write some more for this fic too! Its not much up on the drama in this chapter, just mostly fluff. After all the craziness that happened previous chapters, this is some good down time for them. :P <strong>  
><strong>Circus Candies as always! Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
